Acceleracers Wild Angels
by CatherineTakamoto
Summary: What if the Teku and Metal Maniacs weren't the only teams to enter the realms? Join Cat and the Wild Angels in all the action, adventure, and a lot of romance! pleaz read !
1. Prologue

Hey Guys I'm back! And really better than ever. I had the so called dread Mary Sue syndrome in my last story, so to avoid that I gave the prologue info about all my characters. The next chapter will have the really story line, but until I know how to up load a new chapter, well that may take awhile. Hey I'm new, give me a little credit and I lost the guild lines with all that info and I forgot to write it down (cough me dork cough). Plus with school and all, it will take me awhile to up date. But my promise is not to let the story fall months behind! So, enough talk……..ON TO THE STORY! CT

Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers, but I do own the following girls in the story.

Prologue

Name: Cat (Catherine) Aiko Wing

Age: 18

Hair: Black

Eyes: Violet

Height: 5 ft

Weight: Unknown

Family: Sister-Alexis; Mother-Deceased; Father-Deceased

-Graduating Honors Student at the University in Toronto

- Won 30 Consecutives Races in a row, no losses as of yet

- Leader of the Wild Angels

Name: Alexis Yume Wing

Age: 18

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'3"

Weight: Unknown

Family: Sister-Catherine; Mother-Deceased, Father-Deceased

-Graduating Honors Student at the University of Toronto

-Suspended for fighting at school

-Member and Co-Captain of the Wild Angels

Name: Chicane Michelle Highland

Age: 18

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'1"

Weight: Unknown

Family: Mother- Doctor, Father-Missing, Aunt- Nurse

-Graduating Honors Student at the University of Toronto

- Majored High School in Physics and Mechanics

-Member of the Wild Angels

Name: Lisa Speed Tezla

Age: 18

Hair: Cherry Red

Eyes: Green

Height: 5ft

Weight: Unknown

Family: Sister-Alice, 18; Mother- Lawyer; Father- Spokesperson; Uncle- ?

-Graduating Honors Student at the University of Toronto

- Majored in High School Mechanics and Engineering

-Member and Mechanic of the Wild Angels

Name: Alice Fox Tezla

Age: 18

Hair: Red-Orange

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5ft

Weight: Unknown

Family: Sister- Lisa, 18; Mother- Lawyer; Father- Spokesperson; Uncle- ?

-Graduating Honors Student at the University of Toronto

-Majored in Engineering at the High School

-Member of the Wild Angels

"Doctor Tezla, I uploaded the files you requested." A robotic voice replied through the dark room. A lone man sat in a swivel chair, gazing at each file intensely, as if trying to answer a long awaited question. Finally the back of the chair moved into a relaxed position as his hand moved the glasses on his nose up.

"Thank you Gig, now there is something else I want you to do for me." The man in the chair spoke. The robot, now known as Gig, hovered toward the chair closer to hear the good doctor. "I want you to contact their leader, and offer her something no driver can refuse……. A race." The doctor spoke again, clasping his hands together to rest his chin on them. The robot hovered out of the room, the door hissing shut behind him. The doctor smirked at each of the pictures, and his eyes rested on the last one. The one with black hair and violet eyes. The one who was going to re-write history.

Well…………Let me know what you think! Send me a review, and I accept them all, flames included. I love critics for writers; they tell me how to make things better! SO PLEASE SEND A REVIEW! My last story didn't get enough, now it's forever gone….. REVIEW! - CT


	2. Authors Note

Hey ppls well I figured out the chapter up load thing so Im good to go!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Thanks to Halo and Kara for the reviews, I loved them, and I'm glad people liked the story so far. So without further wait, here's chapter 1! ENJOY!

"Yes, FREEDOM!" a girl with red hair raced out of the now empty university building. The Graduating class was finally released after the long anticipated Ceremony. The red head jumped up and down, all the way down the steps, her gown moving with her legs.

"Easy there Speed, don't want to break your neck doing that, do you?" An orange haired girl replied her other friends following behind her. The one known as Speed raced back up the steps, and lugged at her friend knocking her down in the process. The other girls around her laughed their heads off, while the orange head just groaned.

"Jee Fox. I thought you were excited we graduated from school." A short, raven haired girl replied, scooping up her gown and sitting on the steps. Fox let out a bark of amusement and proceeded to release herself from Speed.

"Of course I am Cat, but I'm not going to show it like Speedy here." Fox strained, finally being released of the grip vice with a help of Cat's sister Alexis. Alexis only smirked at Speed, as she held her by the neck of her gown, dangling her like a Christmas ornament. Speed struggled to get free, only to be dropped and land on her butt. The others laugh, including Speed. It was times like this that made graduation worth while.

"Say Cat, what are we going to do now, every race team is busy tonight being graduation and all, and the Teku and Metal Maniacs are on the other side of town for a showdown? Were completely race less tonight!" The silent brown haired girl spoke up. The others looked at her with surprise, because, well, she was right! Everyone was busy tonight and everyone else was at the showdown.

"I dunno Chicane, to be honest. Right now during school we would be racing someone, but as you said everyone is busy tonight. Give me a minute, I'll think of something." Cat replied, resting her chin on one hand. Speed stifled a laugh; she looked just like that one sculpture. As if their question was answered, Cat's cell phone began to ring. Cat flipped open her cell phone, only to reveal a mini laptop. The design on the front had a simple white feather that glowed. Opening the top, the computer spit out a "You've got Mail" envelope. The girls just stared at each other as Cat clicked on the envelope.

"Greeting Wild Angels. I have specifically chosen you to compete in the most dangerous and exciting race, you will ever compete in. An ancient group of drivers called the Accelerons built different tracks in different dimensions to test a driver's skill. About two years ago, drivers from around the world competed in the grand race of Highway 35. Four different tracks, each in a different dimension, leading to Hot Wheels City and the Wheel of Power.

The Wheel of Power is a ring of raw energy that could power all of North America. I sought this power once, and made a terrible mistake. But now the Racing Drones have the Wheel of Power. The Drones are a group of robots that the Accelerons built to race against. Now they are out of control and will stop at nothing to take over the human world. I need the best new set of drivers the world has yet to see.

Should you wish to compete, should you take part in the ultimate race, then follow the GPS in the email. My name is Dr. Peter Tezla and welcome Wild Angels."

As soon as the email turned into the GPS, the girls stared at Speed and Fox.

"'Dr. Tezla', is he your uncle or something?" Alexis asked bring her glasses down to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. Fox stared off into space in thought, when Speed jumped up and down.

"Foxy, Foxy! That was Uncle Tezy! Remember?" Speed said, latching on to her sister's arm. Then it dawned on Fox and she snapped her fingers.

"I remember, our Uncle Peter, he would always visit us when he wasn't working. He was the one that got us into cars." Fox explained, the others nodding in agreement. Then a look came to Cat's eyes. A look that she only got when she raced, a look that ment excitement, a look……that said they were going to that race!

"Caaaaaaat, you got THAT look again. You wanna race?" Alexis asked in an amused tone. She took off her glasses and gave her sister the exact same look. Cat looked at her comrades and not to her surprise all had the same look. It was said to be the look of a Wild Angel.

"Ladies, pack your bags and get your cars. Were going to a race!" Cat shouted, mustering all excitement she could in her voice. It did the trick, and got the others riled, as they shouted ready for a new race.

Well, what did everyone think! It starts out really slow, but I promise it does get better. Review me; I love to hear from you guys! Catherine Takamoto -


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay I'll be honest right now…………I already have the first 15 chapters written. Yes the first FIFTEEN! But I'm up dating only when I finish a new chapter. So for example, I write 16, I post 5, I write 17, I post 6. But since I'm in an incredible good mood today, I'm posting two chapters! So ENJOY. Catherine Takamoto

"Cat were going to have to go through the Teku race of we want to follow the GPS." Chicane said, as all the girls gathered their belongings. The girls all took and apartment together, as they were all practically related. Cat was so excited about the race that she finished packing everything into a suitcase and was waiting by the door. Her sister had finished not too long ago, and went down to tell the landlord that they were going on a road trip. Chicane was zipping everything up, and was only waiting on Speed and Fox.

"Your probably right Chicane, we'll just explain to one of the members that our GPS won't let us take another way." Cat said, rhythmically tapping her foot on the wood floors. Chicane gave a small smile and couldn't help but look up to Cat. Her father was a racer who died on the track, and her mother died before Cat was 4. Her and her sister grew up with Chicane and her parents, and Chicane loved Cat to death. Cat knew when to be calm, but always had that air of excitement around her. She loved music and racing with a passion, and it was thanks to Cat, Chicane met her true family of friends. Her thoughts were interrupted when Fox threw her suitcase down next to her. Chicane gave a squeak of surprise and jumped a little.

"Sorry about that Chainy didn't mean to scare you. Anyway Speed just needs a few more of her tools, and we'll be good to go." Fox said and Chicane smiled at her nickname. Chicane maybe sweet off the track, but stay away from her behind the wheel. It was rumored that she had a spilt personality at school. The guy who said that got clocked in the face by Alexis. Speaking of Alexis, she had just returned from the landlord and gave a thumb up on the good to go.

"Let's GO SPEED!" Fox yelled down the hall. Speed rushed in with her suitcase and gave a salute to Fox. Fox rolled her blue eyes, and grabbed her own suitcase. They clamored into the elevator and got off on the bottom floor. Once down there, they were greeted by their beauties-their cars.

Speed dashed over to her own car( I know nothing about cars so make up your own model, I'll just give you the paint job.) And hugged it as best she could. It was covered in green and red stripes, going all the way up to the windows. The side doors had a green curved 'W' and a red curved 'A'. The hood had a cheetah with red wings and above it said, "Wild Angel" in green letters. She stuffed her suitcase into the back and hopped in her black interior finished car, and jumped up and down in the seat.

Fox sighed, and wondered how she was related to Speed. She quickly walked to her own car and popped open the trunk. Her car sported a blue W and an orange A on the side. It had a fox running up both sides, with the tail near the trunk and head near the hood. The hood had an orange fox sitting with blue wings and blue lettered "Wild Angels" on it. Fox smiled at her car, and this is the family resemblance comes in. She dashed into her car and did the same thing as her sister.

Chicane only laughed at their antics, and glided over to her own car. She beamed at her car with all the joy she could muster, without crying. It had dark blue and ice blue bubbles floating on the sides and back, forming a W and A like the other two. Only instead of an animal on the front, it had a dark blue mermaid with light blue wings, with pen type scrawl of the girl's logo. She carefully placed her suitcase in the back, slid gracefully into the driver's seat, and gripped the wheel in both hands with a look of mischief.

Alexis only chuckled and thought off Chicane as a younger sister. Growing up, Chicane was always the shy quiet one around other people, but a real wild angel around her best friends. She loved her teammates as much as they loved her. She threw her own suitcase in her car, and beamed at her car, with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. Her car was sliver and red with a red phoenix on one side, and a silver one on the other. A flame red printed W and A on each side. A phoenix covered the hood of her car, and silver letters spelled her team. She climbed into her car and watched as her sister made sure all the GPSs were ready to go.

Doing one final check, Cat placed her suitcase in her car and just stared at the line of cars. Each driver was as unique as her car, and Cat was no different. Red and Purple flames licked each side door with a W and A hidden in sight. Angel wearing a black dress with white wings sat with her legs on one side of her body, and her arms supporting her up right. Just Above the halo in interchangeable red and purple spelled her pride and joy; Wild Angels. Smiling in content she hopped into her car and did the most exciting action of the night.

She turned on her car.

The engine revved to life, and each car down the line followed the same action.

"Let's rock and roll ladies!" Cat shouted into the car radio. Each car was equipped with a communication radio, stereo, GPS unit, and all different kinds of goodies. The girls laughed with joy as they all pulled out into a single for their destination.


	5. Ch 4 actually 3author note

Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I know it says chapter 4, but I just worded things wrong. So every chapter is worded wrong, I'm just too lazy to change everything laughs

Cat sped her car around all the twists and turns of Toronto as her team made their way to the Showdown. Cat caught a glimpse of the ocean as the sun set behind the crystal blue ocean; her father loved the sea. It was times like these that she missed her father dearly. She carefully took the crescent shaped pendent into her hands from where it hung on her necklace, and delicately traced the outline. She loved her father so much, and still grieved for him years after his accident. Alex was there to comfort her though.

"You miss dad, don't you sis?" Alex asked over the intercom. Alex held the other half of the pendent in her own hand as she waited for her sister to answer. She got her reply in Cat's sigh as the cars continued to pick up speed.

"Your father loved you both very much, Cat, just remember that okay." Chicane spoke in a soothing voice, for she knew Cat had tears in her eyes. Cat wiped away the tears and muttered thanks to Chicane. Chicane smiled, but her smile faded into a look of surprise at the sound her radio was making.

"What the heck was that!" Fox yelled into the intercom as the noise came back. It came out as a loud groan of pain and that was only one person, Speed.

"Speed, are you okay? Did you go to the bathroom before we left?" Cat asked, slightly annoyed yet still concerned. Speed replied with a 'no' and all the Angels groaned. "Look there's a gas station coming up, Fox take your sister there and we'll meet you at the showdown." Cat commanded. Fox agreed by slowing her car down right beside Speed's. Cat, Alex, and Chicane and hit their pedals harder and zoomed out of sight.

By the time they got to the showdown it was already dark. Nolo and Tork were waiting for the go, as Cat's car pulled a few feet way. Cat was smart and knew not to get in Nolo's face on a race night against Tork. The music from one of the Teku cars was strained as it was blasted louder. A large crowd had gathered near the car; all eagerly waiting for the race to start.

"Cat, maybe we should ask someone if it's okay. You know Nolo can be scary on nights like this." Chicane said with noticeable fear in her voice. Cat nodded her head and the other two stepped out of their car. Big mistake. Three large, muscular racers began heading their way, and they didn't look friendly.

"Hello ladies. Come here to watch the race, or come to get in a little action for yourself?" the one who appeared to be the ringleader asked. The other two chuckled behind him. Alex immediately lost her temper and stepped foreword.

"That depends, you want to keep breathing?" Alex asked, as she narrowed her eyes and balled her fists. The jerks 'oohed' at her threat, but then just laughed it off. "What? Don't think I'm serious?" Alex asked again taking a step forward. The thugs took a slight step back, but kept their ground.

"Oh, so the hottie wants to play eh? All right we'll play but let's play somewhere private," he said reaching out for Chainy, who backed away a giant step. Alex rammed her knee into the guy that gotten close enough while he tried to grab the now out-of-reach-Chainy. Another reached out for Cat, but she snapped her mouth shut on his hand, leaving him yelping in pain. Cat spit his blood on the dirt.

"Remind me to wash my mouth later, Chainy," Cat said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her hand then revealed a little blood, but not her own. "And my hand," Cat added seeing the blood. The guy got mad, and swung his right arm back.

Before the fray had occurred, Kurt Wylde and Shirako Takamoto couldn't help but hear some laughing. They turned around and saw three guys headed toward parked race cars. They paid no mind, but soon got interested as one of the girls stepped in front of another. Their feet went on auto pilot as they walked over toward the fight. They immediately began to sprint when he saw the guys making a grab for the women. They were right behind him when he cocked his fist back, but it was caught in Kurt's hand.

Cat was ready to take one to the face, when somebody caught the jerk's fist. She looked directly behind him to see two men. The first had his eyes covered by orange sunglasses, and was clad in a dark blue sweatshirt and blue racing pants. The word 'Teku' was etched across his wide chest as his gloved fist closed tighter around the jerk's fist.

"Now, I did not just see you try to punch a female racer, did I?" Kurt asked in a low, almost deadly tone. The jerk froze and quickly shook his head when his hand was released. The jerks crawled back over to the showdown sight and just kept to themselves.

"Sorry about those thugs, I promise they won't bother you anymore. I'm Kurt Wylde member of the Teku team," Kurt said offering his hand to each lady.

"You don't need to be sorry about anything." Alex said glaring at the jerks with all her energy. Cat saw Alex's face and knew for sure that if looks could kill, the thugs would be dead by now.

"Hello I'm Cat, this is Chicane, and that's my sister Alex. We're the Wild Angels," Cat said shaking his hand. Kurt smiled at each girl, but his gaze stopped on Alex, as he looked her up and down. She was oblivious to his gaze, still glaring at the jerks. Chainy and Cat's giggle brought her back to reality. Her attention snapped to Kurt then, and saw him redden at being caught staring at her. Chainy decided to speak before the burn she knew was coming from Alex reached her lips.

"Mr. Wylde is there any chance we may go ahead of the drivers before the race. We don't want to get in the way and our GPS won't let us take another route." Chicane said shyly yet with some confidence. He gave her a soft smile, and Alex forgot her retort at him for staring at her and how to breathe for a second. Alex turned her attention to her sister and almost laughed out loud. Cat had her head cocked to the side like a dog, and stared at Shirako with great interest.

Cat examined Shirako closely. His tight, white long sleeved shirt covered by a more loosely fitted blue shirt hung underneath his white vest. His cargo pants bobbed to the rhythm of his music just as his head did. His black, gloved fingers that ended at the knuckles tapped against his thigh lightly as he listened to the music. His eyes, too covered by orange sunglasses, were closed, lost in their own world. What amazed Cat the most was how loud his music was. Ear damaging, yet a notch louder than hers.

After Kurt squared away the girls route with Nolo, he came back to tell the girls the good news. Only then did he notice that Cat was staring at Shirako.

"Is his………hearing okay?" she asked and Chicane and Alex roared with laughter. Even Kurt laughed himself, which got Shirako's attention.

Shirako only looked at Kurt with curiosity as Kurt replied, "He's fine, and he always has his music that loud." Shirako then looked over at Cat who just smiled. He smiled himself and introduced himself.

"Cat Wing" she replied as her hand was enveloped into his. That was when Cat received, literally the shock of her life. All of her nerve cells, especially the ones in her right arm, were completely fried. But the most shocking thing of all; she liked it. She let out a small, quiet gasp, and sadly let go of his hand. Shirako felt the shock as well, but kept his surprise hidden.

"I just came to say that our leader is going to give you a fifteen minute head start." Kurt said, just as Fox and Speed rolled in.

"It was a pleasure meeting you two, I hope we see you again really soon." Cat said as she climbed back into her car. Kurt replied a 'like wise' and returned to his own car after stealing a quick glance at Alex. It was her turn to blush this time; he had caught her staring. Before Cat climbed into her own car, she gave Shirako a look that was as sexy as she could muster. It worked, for she saw him turn a bright red with a goofy grin on his face. She climbed into her car and drove out of the racing site.

"So Cat, who were those hotties you were talking to, hm?" Fox asked with deep interest. Cat then went in to explain to Fox about the jerks and the Tekus. Fox and Speed squeaked in awe.

"So Cat, it looks like you had a thing for that Asian boy." Speed said matter of factly. Thankfully the others couldn't hear Cat's quickened pulse or see her slight blush.

"W-Well as a matter of fact, Kurt was eyeing Alex and I saw her eye him back, while he wasn't looking." Cat said as all attention turned to Alex. She felt bad like that, but she had to get the attention off of her.

"I did no such thing, Catherine Wing, and you very know it!" Alex replied fiercely. Cat smirked at her sister's lie. Alex got his soft smile out of her mind and decided to get payback. "What about that look you gave Shirako, eh Cat?" Alex said throwing the attention back to Cat. The rest of the ride to the Accelredrome was like that, unknowingly to the girls, the Teku and Metal Maniacs weren't too far behind.

So the first entrance of the Teku and Metal Maniacs! WHOOT! (That would be my catch phrase) Yeah right away you should know at least one couple pairing…..if not then you'll have to wait a find out! laughs well REVIEW people, I really do love to hear from you, it makes my day! Catherine T.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey people! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I look foreword to them every day! They make my day so much better. So thanks to Halo, CursedAngel, Kara, and everyone who reads this! So enjoy! CT

Cat and the rest of the Wild Angels had reached their destination, only to find the tall, square building abandoned. The girls climbed out of their cars and decided to take a look around. Cat saw no sign of Dr. Tezla, which is until she heard Speed's scream. Cat quickly rushed over to Speed, who stood in front of an African American man. The man was tall, but not a giant. His hair was braided back in a ponytail, and wore a simple brown racing uniform.

"Uh, who the heck are you?" Alex asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The man was taken a back, but quickly regained his composure. Speed's heart rate had spiked upon seeing him, but it was now returning to a normal rate. Speed waited to hear what the man would say.

"My name is Keedem, and I work for Dr. Tezla. He has asked me to lead you to his secret base of operations. He does not wish to let anyone know where he works, especially the drones," Keedem said, all the while walking to his car. Cat didn't trust Keedem very much, but if he knew where to go then she had no other choice. The girls groaned and got back in their cars. Hey, you would be tired too if you drove 3 hours straight! Keedem drove the girls through some desert, until they came to a maze of rock formations.

"Stay behind me and follow close, we don't want you getting lost in here." Keedem said over the radio. Left, Right, Left, Right, Right, Right, Left, Right. Cat was getting dizzy, and she had a bad feeling they were going around in circles. She lost her train of thought when she saw Keedem drive them straight to the end of a cliff.

"Cat he's insane! We should turn around before we end up as a scrap heap!" Alex yelled over the intercom, easing on her gas pedal. Cat was about to do the same thing, but something in her gut told her otherwise. Something told her to trust Keedem, and that he wasn't insane. Instead of taking her foot off the pedal, she pressed it down harder, her speed increased to 130 mph. She looked in her rear view mirror that Chicane hadn't eased up as well. She smirked as her car suddenly launched of the cliff. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

But it never came. Instead she found herself flying into a holographic wall and into a secret dome. Cat started laughing, and she knew that the moment she saw the doctor, she had to congratulate him. Nobody in their right mind would make a holographic land formation concealing a dome structure. She slowly eased up on the gas and parked her car. As Cat stepped out of her car, the other three that eased back landed on the landing strip. Cat saw the frustration in her sister's eyes and winced.

"Catherine Aiko Wing! What were you thinking! You could have died if that was a real cliff…." Alex started. Cat took the abuse, knowing Alex had good reasons. Cat was then a little surprised that she was pulled into a hug. "At least you're alright, and I didn't loose my sister," Alex said after she had calmed down. Cat hugged her sister back with equal strength, and both just smiled at each other.

"Welcome ladies. I hope there was no trouble getting here?" A low, male voice asked behind Chicane. Chicane jumped to the side and the girls came face-to-face with Dr. Peter Tezla. His body covered in a metal jumpsuit, and his eyes hid behind reflective purple shades. Speed squeaked with joy, and ran to give her Uncle a hug. She lunged at him, and hugged him with all her might. Dr. Tezla just laughed, and hugged his niece back with equal joy. Fox did the same thing. Cat and the others enjoyed watching the small family reunion.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Dr. Tezla. I'm Cat, this is Chicane, my sister Alex, and I believe you already know Fox and Speed," Cat said laughing near the end. Dr. Tezla shook their hands, and ushered them to a small room. The room contained nothing more than a table and a few dozen chairs. There was a holographic spinning ring in the center of the table. The girls gazed in awe at the ring, and Cat took notice of the different symbols on the rings.

"That is a holographic version of the Wheel of Power, the real one is being held by the drones." A robotic voice said right in Cat's ear. She whipped around to come face-to-face with a floating blue robot.

"Ummm, hi?" Cat replied unsure of what to say. The robot floated to the other side of the room, closest to the door.

"My name is Gig. I'm Dr Tezla's robotic assistance. What you see before you will allow you to enter the different racing realms and compete against the drones." Gig said, and Cat just nodded. The girls left the room and walked down the hall. Each girl found a room that was specifically designed for them. For Speed, she had a room filled with Cheetahs and tools, and Fox had, well, foxes in her room. Chicane had an underwater themed room, including a fish tank that took up half the wall. Alex and a phoenix and an Egyptian styled room, and for Cat, a room filled with music and angels.

After each girl got settled into their own room, the girls all decided to go work on their cars. As soon as Cat opened the door, she immediately stopped dead in her tracks. The other walked right into her, and a series of 'oofs' and 'ouch' could be heard.

"Hey Cat, why'd you stop?" Fox asked in the back of the group. Cat just narrowed her eyes at what she saw. There were two other teams here; listening to what a holographic Tezla had to say. After the holograph disappeared, the two teams made their way into the same room that the girls were in. As soon as the door hissed shut, Cat sighed and relaxed.

"Well, it does make sense that Dr. Tezla would hire more drivers than just us, Cat. It would be hard to take on the drones all by ourselves." Chicane commented and Cat just nodded. Cat's eyes suddenly glimmered with mischief and a smile came to her. Alex saw her sister's look and rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go look at their cars before Cat blows a fuse." Alex said, walking out toward the cars. Speed giggled and followed Alex in pursuit. They first examined the slick cars. Blue, white, and orange adored each car in different combinations. One only had yellow on it, and Cat thought it looked like the fastest out of the set. Speed started giggling when she looked inside one of the cars.

"Cat, these guys have nothing on sound system, compared to you." Speed said and Cat just laughed lightly. It was probably true; Cat did have the best sound system in all of Toronto. At least, she had never come across a car that could out do hers, yet. Cat then made her way over to the other set of cars. These cars looked banged up, almost like they came alive out of a junkyard. One even went so far as to smell like BO and grease. Cat and Chicane plugged their noses and quickly walked away from the SUV.

Meanwhile, the Metal Maniacs and Teku were being filled in on everything that was going on inside the headquarters.

"So, then it's just us racing, Gig? That seems a little boring," Vert commented as he leaned back in his chair. Taro got up and walked to the other side of the room, as a big 'thud' was heard followed by a groan. Taro heard Markie laugh at Vert's clumsiness as he looked out the window. What he saw surprised him; a group of girls in normal clothes were staring inside everyone's cars.

"We may not be alone, Vert," Taro said as he made his way out of the room, and the others followed his lead. Vert scrambled up off the floor and ran after the others. Taro and the others made their way to the garage and heard a loud 'YEOW!' They stopped short and looked at the red head staggering in the clearing.

"Speed, I told not to call me by my first name, EVER!" hollered an orange head girl standing over the red head. She then helped the red head up, and it was then she noticed the group staring at them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Cat asked walking over to the girls. Alex and Chicane followed closely behind. Cat then notice the dozen eyes staring at them, and the girls stared right back. It was then Cat noticed Kurt staring at them. "Oh, hey it's you. Kurt right?" Cat said pointing at Kurt. Everyone looked surprised and looked at Kurt.

"Yeah, didn't think I would see you guys so soon." Kurt said, flashing a smile at the girls. Cat noticed his eyes stop for a moment, and knew exactly who they had lingered on. She heard Alex's quiet gasp, and laughed under her breath.

"Well, your friends look confused. Hi, I'm Cat, leader of the Wild Angels. This is my sister Alex, Chicane, Speed, and Fox." Cat said, calling off each girl as they waved. "We already know Kurt, so you guys must be the Teku and Metal Maniac's right?" Cat asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah were the Teku. I'm Vert and this is Karma." Vert said pointing to himself and Karma. She gave a slight nod and wave. Vert looked just like any old teenager, with his messy blonde hair. He wore a tight blue shirt, which showed the outline of his stomach muscles, and a white jacket over it. His blue racing pants didn't give off his height, but Cat could guess how tall he was. Karma on the other hand was quite beautiful, most of the girls thought. Her light brown hair was pulled into a tight, low ponytail. She wore a simple racing outfit, with a white shirt, blue jacket, and blue pants. But her ice blue eyes said she wasn't a weakling and not to mess with her.

"Metal Maniacs. I'm Taro. This is Markie, call him Wylde, and that's Monkey." Taro said in a mono toned voice. Wylde 'hmphed' and Monkey just waved. The Metal Maniacs looked completely opposite from the Teku. Taro wore fish net underneath a tight back shirt with brown colored twin Ms on it. His black pants supported a skull on his right knee; he seemed normal enough.

Wylde on the other hand looked like he belonged in prison, much to the girl's knowledge. Wylde wore a tight black shirt, with a red printed MM on it. His right arm was completely covered in a black flame tattoo. His worn, black pants had a skull attached at the left knee, and combat boots up to his knees as well. Monkey, well, Cat knew right off the bat he was the owner of the SUV. His white shirt looked dirty, and was covered in sweat and grease stains. His grease covered jeans were rolled up at the knees, and boots started were the jeans finished. Chicane then looked from Kurt to Markie, and then back. Cat noticed her do this and saw what she was getting at. Kurt and Markie looked very similar in facial features.

"Umm, are you two related?" Chicane asked softly, hoping she didn't offend the two.

"Unfortunately." Markie said as Kurt glared at him. As soon as Kurt opened his mouth though, the holographic wheel started moving. Everyone turned their attention to the wheel, their group, and raced to their cars. The red warning lights turned yellow. Chicane then noticed drivers putting tanks underneath their cars. She looked confused until Markie came up to her. "Nitorx 2. The liquid gives your car a speed boost. Here let me." He said, grabbing a tank and securing it underneath her car and attaching to an extra valve. She blushed and muttered a 'thanks' and hopped into her car. Her eyes turned mischievous as she turned on her car. The other girls also grabbed Nitorx 2 and hooked it up.

"Jee, I wonder what our uncle made this time." Speed said quietly to Fox. Fox chuckled and started her engine. The yellow lights turned green, as Gig shouted.

"The racing realm is open."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey peoples! Guess what another chapter! I've been in good moods lately, and I've decided to add some realms never mentioned in the series (thanks to Accelopedia). Its fun, I have to describe it myself so that'll be fun. Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this. I don't own Acceleracers, only the Wild Angels

One by one, the cars sped onto the track, all of them forming a perfect line. Cat noticed she was wedged in between Chainy and Taro. Cat took an instant liking to Taro, she didn't know why. Maybe because he looked just like her father, who knows. She then caught a bit of Keedem on the radio. Something about going 300 mph? Cat shrugged her shoulders, and felt the whiplash of the car as it soared through the air. Cat felt a sudden unease within herself, as if she knew something terrible was about to happen.

She was shocked and surprised that she was in another dimension, and one that was in mid air no less. The purple and black sky seemed to darken everything the eye could see. Light fog hovered over the track, giving the dimension a slight storm feeling. Giant towers that seemed to have no bottom, towered over the drivers in a light glow. Cat looked around in awe and couldn't wait to drive on the Acceleron's track. As she fell on to the track, she heard her girls talking to each other excitedly, and each gasped in surprise about the twist ahead. It was completely rotated on its side, like driving sideways.

"Hey Cat all we need is a vertical track, and these realms will be perfect," Fox mentioned as she stepped on the gas a little harder. Cat barked in agreement and went to go catch up to Vert. Cat gave a cheer of joy, and Vert joined in. The track went back to normal, but it quickly made Cat's jaw drop. "Ummm, maybe I spoke too soon," Fox said as her jaw dropped at the sight. The track suddenly turned vertical on them, and Cat knew she loved the Accelerons. Cat screamed as her car craned forward and took the plunge. She heard her teammate scream as well.

"Keep accelerating girls, the increase in speed will maintain traction on your tires," Kurt said and Karma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I got it," She said with a hint of sarcasm. Excitement was quickly replaced by fear in Cat, as she saw a bolt of lighting flash the sky, as if sending a message to the racers.

"Lani, quick, what type of realm is this again!" Cat asked into the radio, her breath coming out in uneven gasps.

"Lighting. Why is everything alright?" Lani replied back. Lani forgot to introduce herself to the girls, and apologized about that over and over on Cat's radio. Cat just laughed and said she couldn't wait to meet her after the race. Lani just smiled and knew she would take an immediate liking to Cat.

Cat swore under her breath and went to go catch up to Chicane. In Chicane's car, Chicane was doing just fine until she saw the lighting. The mischief left her eyes in that flash, and was replaced by fear. Fear of a certain childhood memory, one the team knew too well about. Chicane slammed on the gas pedal unintentionally, hoping to out run the lighting. She sped by Wylde and Karma, both thinking it was the lighting.

"Woah! What's up with her?" Wylde asked seeing Chicane speed by. He got a little ticked that a girl was beating him, but the look in Chicane's eyes worried him.

"She's scared Wylde. She almost got struck by lighting when she was a little girl. It barely missed her, but the lights cause her to go blind a few days afterward. She's been jumpy around lighting ever since," Cat explained, not even realizing that she was communicating with cars outside her group. Wylde just nodded his head, and went after Chicane. Once Wylde reached Chicane, he couldn't help but feel a bit bad for her.

Chicane had her eyes squeezed tight; her hands gripped the steering wheel. Her breath came out in short gasps as she tried to rid the bad memory, the memory of complete darkness for a few days. She then heard a voice call her name over the lighting. She tried to recognize the voice of her teammate but something was wrong with it. It was low but soothing, a bit raspy, and….. Male? She slowly opened her eyes to the track and looked around for the car. She faced a black car with red spikes. Silver, metal spikes stuck out from the rear tires and reached all the way to the front tires. Chicane defiantly knew that it wasn't a Wild Angel who called her name. But the person who did shocked her even more.

"Hey, Chicane, you okay?" Wylde called out. He didn't know why he was talking to her; he just knew it might make her feel better. Chicane gulped then nodded her head. "That's my girl," Wylde said then drove off. One of two things happened. First Wylde just stared at himself, not knowing why he said that. Two, Chicane started blushing like mad. Then, she felt…..calmer. It was because Wylde, a member outside her group, cared enough to make sure she was alright. With one final deep breath, Chicane slammed on the gas and caught up with Wylde. She caught his attention, gave a slight wave and wink, and then drove off. Wylde just stared at her with his mouth open, as she giggled.

"Chicane, did I just hear you…..giggle?" Cat asked in disbelief. She thought Chicane was afraid, and here she was laughing. She heard Chicane giggle again. Cat thought, _"Whatever Wylde said, sure cured her fear of lighting."_ She couldn't help but smile, and remember to thank the Maniac later. She heard Fox pull up behind her; after all she recognized all her Angel's engines.

"I don't get it. Where the heck are these so called drones?" Fox asked, slightly ticked. She got her answer as the drones came barreling down the opposite lane. Cat craned her neck wanting to get a good look at the drones, when she felt a slight bump on her car's rear. She looked back to see Karma right behind her, giving her a slight smirk.

"Keep going, don't stop on their account," Karma said and Cat nodded. She decided to surprise the Teku, by slamming on the gas, then pressing the Nitrox button. Big Mistake; especially for one who didn't know what Nitrox was. Cat lurched back as her car seemed to fly on the track. She took a few deep breaths after she slowed down, when she heard two laughing voices on the radio.

"That was a real thriller, wasn't it? Just be careful next time, and warn your girls," Kurt said, laughing in between words. The other laughing voice sounded like an unfamiliar female laugh, which Cat only took for Karma. Cat stuck her tongue out at the radio and proceeded to tell her girls. Each saluted back a 'Right' and continued on the track. Cat seemed to notice the track never ended, and was taken off guard when one of the drone's cars blew up in her face.

"That was cool. Not if it was me, but that's beside the point," Cat said to no one but herself. The Wild Angels had a tendency to talk to themselves, even when the radios were off. Cat didn't mind, it kept the girls focused in a way and made their minds clear. Cat got the shock of her life when she saw Keedem's car fall off the track. She saw Vert try to grab his car with a grappeling hook, but missed by an inch. Cat tried her own, but too missed by an inch. Cat sighed, and only hoped that Keedem would be able to find his way back soon.

Meanwhile, Monkey's car got blown up by a Drone blast, and the only thing left was his seat and steering wheel. Before he could get off, however, he ended up being stuck to the side of Speed's car.

"Hey, need a lift?" Speed asked, with a slight hint of flirting in her voice. Speed wouldn't admit it to the girls, but she was head over heels for the Metal Maniac. She didn't know why, maybe because he had a lot in common with her. Monkey just smiled and quickly climbed into the back seat of her car, Cheetah. It was then that Monkey and Speed got to know one another a little better.

"Thanks for the lift," Monkey told her, eyeing her up and down. He caught himself thinking how beautiful she was and wondered how he had not noticed it before.

Chicane was almost to the end, when she spotted a car sitting on the side of the track. She slowed down and peered inside the car, only to gasp in surprise. Taro was sitting in the driver's seat, with his head lolled to one side, and no movement what so ever. Chicane decided to test a new feature on her car, one that Speed installed herself. Although Speed maybe hyper active and very bubbly, she did come up with some pretty neat goodies. Chicane parked her car right in front of the Metal Maniac and flipped on the switch furthest from her. Chicane heard a slight buzzing sound come from her car, followed by a big 'clank.' She checked her rear view mirror, and, sure enough, Taro's car was magnetically stuck to her bumper. After all, a Metal Maniac helped a Wild Angel, so she decided to return the favor.

"Lani, are you there?" Chicane said in a slight demanding voice. Lani was a bit taken aback; she always thought that Chicane was the sweet, shy one. But at the same time she admired the girl for standing up for herself.

"I'm here Chainy, what do you need," Lani said, holding her hand on the communication device. Chicane smirked; everyone seemed to call her Chainy lately, but she didn't mind.

"Have Gig prep the infirmary. The lighting must have hit Taro's car, knocking him out in the process," Chicane informed Lani. Lani replied and went to prep the wing herself. Chicane noticed the big ball of lighting coming up, but the fear that had been with her for so long had finally left her in peace. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a neon green and black car coming up behind her. She got brave and rammed straight into the car, sending it over the edge and blowing up. She smiled and remembered what Wylde said. The Nitrox was supposed to make you go faster; Chicane had her finger hover over the button, when she felt her car being rammed. She turned around to see a drone try to pass her.

"Sorry, buddy! Not today!" Chicane said applying more pressure on the gas. Before she knew what was happening, she was in the lighting dome, going up side down and curving, and then she was out of the dome. She heard some of the drone cars explode because of the lighting, but saw one remain. "Let's hope Wylde was right." Chicane said, closing her eyes and pressing the Nitrox. She lurched back and before she knew it, she was back in the Acceledrome. She gasped, and then cheered in joy; she won. A small purple light filled the center of her car, as a small micro chip appeared. She gently grasped the chip in her hand, and delicately turned it around. It was purple, with a small symbol similar to the one on the wheel. She climbed out of her car to face Gig.

"Dr. Tezla will want to examine that," Gig said, in his same robotic tone. She placed the chip on Gig, and watched him zoom out of sight. She then proceeded to Taro and made sure he was ok. She noticed he was breathing lightly and smiled.

_"He's okay. Thank Heavens," _Chicane thought as she opened his door. Chicane glanced behind her, looking for Lani, but noticed she wasn't there. Confusion etched her face until she heard a small warp like sound. She saw Cat, Alex, Wylde and Fox all exit at the same time. They were then followed Karma with Kurt in her car and Speed with Monkey in hers. Chicane then looked toward the Control Tower and saw Lani shout something.

"Vert, the portal only stays open for an hour, you have to return!" Lani yelled.

"What the heck! Why didn't Tezla tell us sooner?" Wylde shouted a bit angry. The girls shrugged and saw Vert flying out of the portal just in time. Only, half of his car was missing, thankful the back end.

"I believe that's called 'cutting it close,'" Gig said, and all the girls groaned at the bad joke. Lani then came down with the medical car, and rushed Taro to the infirmary. She apologized to Chicane, but she had to warn Vert after all. Chicane shook her head, and helped put Taro into the car. Fox was about to ask who won, when the sound of glass breaking and a yell of surprise was heard. Everyone turned to see Vert being choked by a drone split in half, probably coming out of the portal with him.

"May I, sis?" Alex asked balling her fist. Cat shrugged and held out her hand. Alex tossed her shades at her sister, who caught them with that hand. Alex ran up behind the drone and tapped in on the shoulder area. It let go of Vert and turned around. The last thing the drone ever expected was a punch in the face, but it got one. The drone fell into a heap at Alex's feet, who juggled it on her foot, and kicked it at the wall. The drone was defiantly offline now. The guys had their jaws dropped, and the girls just started laughing.

"Believe me that took a lot of practice," Alex commented, crossing her arms over her chest. The drivers parked their cars in the specified team garage, as Wylde drove past Chicane.

"Chicane. Thanks for… uh… you know helping Taro back in the Lighting Realm. It means a lot to us," Wylde said, unsure of how to thank her. Chicane just smiled and winked.

"No, I should be thanking you, Wylde. You helped me with my fear of lighting and I will never forget that," Chicane said, giving Wylde a small peck on the cheek. She giggled and walked toward her teammates, swaying her hips lightly. His face bosomed a flush scarlet as he stared at her, not really sure how to respond. Once Chicane reached her teammates, they all jumped her.

"I'm so proud of you Chainy! You won the very first race! And you flirted, with a Metal Maniac no less. You NEVER flirt," Cat said, hugging Chicane, while she lightly laughed. It was true; in high school Chicane never flirted, so her flirting with Wylde was totally unexpected.

"Hey, when are we going after Keedem?" Vert asked a bit anxious.

"You can't even find half of your car," Wylde said, pointing toward the split Deorta 2.

"The realm can't be reopened. The Wheel decides when a new realm opens," Gig said, hovering slightly over Vert. Vert sighed in defeat, and decided to go make new car for the next race. The girls only needed new gas, but decided to add more stuff in there cars. Speed was bouncing off the walls at how well her magnet worked out. Alex was finishing up her car, when she heard a loud bang. She looked over and noticed Kurt had tripped. Alex remembered Kurt got into an accident in the realm and pulled a ligament in his right leg.

She sighed and went to go help him, although her brain told her it was a bad idea. She quietly made her way beside him, and offered her hand. Alex smiled as Kurt grabbed her hand, a small current of electricity flowed through, but Alex thought it was the result of the Lighting Realm. Kurt muttered a 'thanks' as he shifted weight on his leg.

"You know, you don't look like much of a Kurt," Alex said, resting her right index finger on her chin.

"Oh really? What do I look like then?" Kurt said, laughing lightly. Alex rummaged through her brain, searching for a good name. She snapped her fingers and pointed at him.

"Kay," she replied, liking the way it sounded. Alex wouldn't tell him, but anything sounded better than 'Kurt,' then she recalled 'Monkey.' 'Kurt' was the better of the two, but still…

"Okay," Kurt said, lowering his head next to her ear, "But only _you_ can call me that." And he limped away on his crutches. Alex turned a slight pink at how close he was but shook it away. She didn't have time to think about how close attractive guys were to her, she had to focus on the races and her team. Alex realized she had just called Kurt an 'attractive guy' and cursed silently to herself. She then heard her sister's music getting louder and louder.

"Cat, if that music gets too loud, I'm going to blow the speakers," Alex threatened, as Cat looked at her like she said something stupid. Alex would never admit it, but she was thankful for the annoying distraction.

"My music isn't even on Alex. But now that you mention it, I DO hear some music," Cat said hearing a faint techno beat getting louder. Cat could have sworn she heard that music somewhere before. It was like a faint memory in her head, but the memory was just recent.

"Yeah that's probably Tork. I told him what happened and asked him to come get me," Monkey said. Wylde then suddenly got very confused.

"That doesn't sound like Tork, Monkey man," Wylde said as the techno music could easy be heard.

"Shirako," Karma said with a smirk plastered on her lips. The wrench that was in Cat's hands slipped, but was quickly caught before it hit the ground. Cat heard Alex fight back a laugh, and just glared at her. Cat then remembered; it was the same music at the showdown, his music. Cat heard Speed laugh.

"Well Cat, it looks like you've met your match in sound systems," Fox mentioned, and Cat just looked at the entrance dumbfounded. A slick white car and a yellow car soared into the Accelerdrome and stopped short of the Wild Angels. Shirako stepped out of his car and turned his music down. Cat couldn't help but stare at the back of his car; a 6 subwoofer sound system! And that was just the outside.

"Yo. Let's pump up the Bassline," he said, pointing toward his car. The driver of the yellow stepped out, and Cat got a look at the famous Nolo Passaro. He was no taller than Alex, sporting a white shirt and blue racing pants. His yellow- orange jacket held the logo of the Teku team, as well as his car. Cat and the girls made their way to the front, only to stop as another car flew in. This was probably Tork; and Cat was right. The Metal Maniac leader stepped out.

Cat thought the rumors about him weren't true; he seemed calmer and less violent than Nolo. His red wife beater seemed to rip at the strain from all his muscles. His camo pants and combat boots seemed to fit the tough and rough MM personalities, as well as his Metal Maniac tattoo.

"Come on Tork! Let's blow this place," Monkey said, walking toward Tork's car.

"After what happened to you and Taro. No way. We're welded, which means we stay," Tork said walking into the place.

"We don't need you Metal Maniac scum around; the Teku can beat the drones alone," Nolo said, ready to pick a fight with Tork, and Tork balled his fists. Their thoughts were interrupted when a truck horn, followed by a huge truck with 3 MM cars barreled into the place.

"Pork chop what are you doing here?" Monkey asked, walking over to his friend, only to be hauled into the air. Monkey yelped in surprise. Pork Chop was a BIG man; almost 6 ft tall. He seemed to be made of nothing but muscle, as his muscles practically showed veins. His rock and roll t-shirt and biker jeans were dirty, like they hadn't been washed in years. Like Wylde, Pork Chop had boots up to his knees. Where they met at the knees, they had three evenly placed spikes. Around his neck consisted of a bone similar to one a dog would have. His gloves had embedded names on them; on his right was 'Pork' and the left was "Chop.' His hair was as red as Monkey's hair, but his eyes were a deep ocean blue.

"Who did this to you? There going to pay!" Pork Chop said shaking Monkey a little, then dropping him. Pork Chop got confused when he looked at the girls. Everyone followed his gaze, and noticed the Wild Angels just standing there. Poor Shirako, his headphones almost fell off in surprise. He didn't expect to see Cat again, much less race along side her. Cat winked at Shirako, and then turned her attention to the leaders.

"I'm Cat leader of the Wild Angels. My sis Alex, Fox, Speed, and Chicane," she said, having the feeling of déjà vu.

"I remember you guys. You're that group of chicks that went before our race," Nolo commented. Alex got a little ticked at being called a chick and gave Nolo a glare, but nodded none the less.

"Hey," a male voice said behind Fox. Everyone turned to see Taro limp out to the groups. "Let's get even."

I know I did a lot of describing here, but I like it that way. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please! CT


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to up date; I've had A TON of school work to do. So I'm trying to juggle everything, so I'll up date as soon as possible! Thanks to everyone who reviews and reads my story, and enjoy!

Taro slowly etched the last bold 'M' into the side of his new car. He lifted his mask, covering his face from any stray sparks, and looked at his creation. With a final nod, he turned the machine off, and placed the mask on the work table. He slowly got up off the ground, careful not to injure his damaged leg any more than it was. He looked around the room, watching everyone fast at work.

Kurt had finished the final touches on his new car as well, and slowly climbed into the lone seat of the car. Fox was helping Speed install a new gadget in her car. It was 'supposed' to help make the car turn on a dime, but it was still in the testing phase. Vert climbed out from under his new car, checking to make sure everything was good to go. Nolo had placed a new tire on his, and Karma was helping him install it when they were interrupted by a loud cranking sound. They turned to see Tork install a new engine, and Nolo just scowled at him. Tork smiled at his work and notice Nolo scowling; he scowled right back.

Chicane, Alex, and Cat were installing a gadget of their own, one that was inspired by the Teku. Cat had noticed when she looked at the Teku cars earlier, they had four small 'X's under the car. Cat had asked Vert what they were, and he was happy to answer.

"_They're jets. They allow your car to hover in the air for a small amount of time. The more energy you focus on them, the farther and longer they'll go," Vert had told them._

Gig hovered next to Kurt's car, as Shirako was typing quickly on his computer. Gig watched with interest as Shirako typed in a few words a second. Gig then noticed Kurt's car was on standby, and logically figured Shirako was customizing it.

"Are you customizing it?" Gig asked, and a small smile formed on Shirako's face. Cat noticed what he was doing, and watched with interest at what Shirako was planning. Shirako noticed her watching out of the corner of his eye, and turned his face a little to face her. He winked at her, and then turned his attention back to the computer. Cat blushed and realized he got her back for earlier.

"Tekuizing it," Shirako said, as he was a man of few words. He pressed the enter key and watched as the music was downloading. It just a short amount of time it was finished downloading, and Shirako gave Kurt the thumbs up. Kurt reached down, without straining his leg, and pushed the button closest to him. Techno music filled the Acceledrome, and Cat realized it was the same type of music she listened to. She closed her eyes, feeling lost in the music; his music. It dawned on Cat why he closed his eyes when listening to music. The music was soothing and made you calm yet felt like you wanted to dance. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard her sister.

"CAT! TURN YOUR STUPID MUSIC DOWN, OR I SWEAR I WILL BLOW THOSE SPEAKERS TO THE NEXT CONTINENT!" Alex screamed with her hands tightly over her ears. Cat groaned and sucked in as much air as her lungs would hold.

"IT'S NOT MY MUSIC ALEX! IT'S SHIRAKO'S MUSIC!" Cat yelled back, watching as her sister grin sheepishly and loosened her hold on her ears. The girl's just laughed at the sister's banter, and tapped their feet to Shirako's music. Cat went a bit farther and started swaying to the music. Pork Chop banged his head on the hood of his car and groaned. He then growled and made his way toward Shirako. He then motioned Wylde to follow him, as Wylde got up off the floor next to his car.

"Turn it down, Stinku," Pork Chop demanded, as Wylde cracked his knuckles. Shirako just bobbed his head to his music, and pressed a switch on his wrist band. The Bassline threw a small bass tone in the music. Shirako just rocked out to his music, as Pork Chop got angrier.

"Hey, two is better than one," Cat told her sister. Alex groaned as she prepared herself for a new musical act. Cat turned on her own music, adding a drum line that fit the Techno music like a glove. The Wild Angels just danced to the drum line, while the Teku drivers looked at Cat in shock. After all, it wasn't every day that you met a different driver who listens to the same type of music, let alone the same volume. The smile on Shirako's face grew into a full out grin, as Cat laughed and broke out into a dance. Alex just rolled her eyes, but smiled at her sister's childish attitude. It was the thing about Cat the girls loved; she wasn't an up tight leader, she was a leader who loved to have fun.

"Girls! Over here!" Speed yelled over the music. The Wild Angels made their way toward Speed. Speed led them into one of the hallways, and locked the entrance. The music sounded lower, probably because the doors were sound proof.

"What's up Speed?" Fox asked, not really sure of what her sister was planning. Speed had a small trunk next to her, and grinned as wide as she could.

"I thought since we are now in a real time race, you know for man kind and everything, I thought we needed a new look," Speed said glancing at everyone's clothes. Everyone looked at their clothes and agreed; they wore just everyday school attire. Speed popped open the trunk and the girls gasped.

"Don't worry, Chicane's mom made them for us, I didn't sew anything," Speed said as each girl grabbed their designed outfits. Each ran off to their rooms and tried them on. Speed's was simple enough. She had black boots that curved at the knees. She wore ripped jean shorts that had an imprint of a cheetah near the left thigh. Her tank top was a lime green, with red print of "Wild Angels" on the front. Her right arm was bare, but her left arm supported a green-red band that snaked from her shoulder to her elbow. Her cherry red hair was put into two loose pigtails.

Fox was the lady in blue, which only brought out her sky blue eyes and orange hair better. Her combat boots were a dark blue and stopped just below the knee. Her pants were not skin tight, but enough to show off her curves. They were a deep ocean blue, but the belt was a lighter blue. Her shirt was the exact same as Speed's but the print was in a dark orange. The back of her shirt had a running fox on it with blue dust behind it. Her band went from her left wrist to her elbow, and was a combination blue-orange. Her hair was short, with a few bangs framing her face.

Chicane was the Queen of the Ocean in her outfit. Simple, but bright blue sneakers adorned her feet. She wore ocean blue Capri pants, with the imprint of bubbles going up her left and right sides. She wore a simple sleeveless ice blue shirt with dark blue print. Her band covered her upper right arm, and switched from blue, to light blue, and back. Chicane just let her hair run long and loose, not tied back.

Alex was a mixed girl. Black slip on shoes would help her hold on the pedal, not to mention kick butt. Her jeans were a dark blue, almost black color with a white belt. A phoenix wrapped around her right leg, and stopped below her thigh. Her shirt was different colors; the sleeves were a sheer shining silver material that fanned out at her elbow, while the main shirt was a blood red. Silver print spelled 'Wild Angels' while a small phoenix flew underneath. Her band was silver and red, and covered her lower right arm. Her black hair was clipped back by a metal hair clip embedded with red rhinestones, but a few strands were loose framing her face.

Finally Cat; and she _loved_ her outfit. She had black slip ons like her sister, but had red flames on the sides. Her jeans were black, with purple flames rising on the left side. Her shirt was similar to a sweatshirt, but it was missing two things. First it was sleeveless but had a hood, and second, it showed off all of her stomach. The back had a glowing angel with a set of keys in one hand, and a license in the other. Covered by the hood was the word 'LEADER' in bold letters. Her shirt was a royal purple, and had black print on it. Her band was black and purple and covered her right wrist. Her black hair was pulled in a tight bun, with a few loose strands to frame her face. She hoped Shirako would like it, and then gasped. Why had she thought of that! She knew right then that she really was falling for the Asian man.

"Oh great I'm turning into a Fallen Angel." Cat joked to herself as she stepped out of her room.

As each girl stepped out of their rooms, they complimented each other on their outfits.

"Hey Chicane, since you made these, what's up with the bands?" Fox said, pointed to everyone's band.

"I don't know really. I thought it would be a nice touch. But if you don't want it…" Chicane started, but everyone shook their heads and said they loved them. Fox looked at the girls, the door, then back at the girls. They all had evil grins plastered on their angelic faces, as Speed ran and unlocked the door.

"I'll let them know where we've been. Come out on cue, you'll know when. Let's get ready to rock some worlds," Speed said as the door opened. The drivers looked toward the hissing noise and every guy was shocked. Monkey couldn't believe what he saw, and stared at Speed with his jaw hanging open. Pork Chop saw this, and snapped Monkey's mouth shut.

"Sorry it took us a while but…." Speed started and looked at the door. Fox walked out and rested her right arm on Speed's shoulder.

"We thought we needed to spice up our wardrobe a bit," She finished, winking at no one in particular. Nolo and Tork just stared wide eyed at Fox, not knowing that was probably the only thing they had in common; they both thought Fox was hot. Chicane walked out, swaying her hips slightly as she had done earlier. Wylde just stared at her from above his glasses. Chicane just gave him a small, yet sexy smile.

"After all..." Chicane started as Alex stood beside her. Kurt was glad he was sitting down in his car, or else he probably would have tripped. Kurt just stared at Alex, and thought that the Wild Angels was a perfect name for them. He accidentally leaned too far foreword, and his arm hit his car horn. The short 'beep' filled the dome, as some of the drivers looked at him. He quickly recovered by resting his chin on his arm, and resting his arms on the steering wheel. Alex's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his actions, and wondered what he was thinking. In Kurt's mind, he was thinking at how beautiful she was.

"We are racing with professionals so…" Alex said as the girls split down the middle. Cat walked in between her girls and placed her arms behind her back.

"We decided to look professional ourselves. So the Wild Angels are ready to rock the Drones," Cat explained, ready for anything that came her way. This time Shirako's headphones dropped into his car as he fell back into the driver's seat. Never in Shirako's life had he met a girl who could captivate his heart this way. He really did feel weird around Cat, and there was only one way to describe it; Love. Shirako had fallen head over heels for the leader of a pack of angels. He laughed to himself; angels are the perfect name to describe them. He heard a long car honk and realized he was leaning on his own horn. It brought him back to reality to face every driver. The girls giggled, as Shirako just grinned sheepishly.

Cat was glad she had gotten a reaction out of Shirako; it made her have some hope. She felt her face grow very warm as she saw the look Shirako was giving her. Shirako was giving her a sexy smile, and had a hint of mischief in his eyes. She felt her heart go in the same beat that his music was going in earlier, and really hoped none of the girls could hear it. However they saw her blushing, and had to fight back giggles.

"First Kurt, then you Shirako, what is up with you guys?" Vert asked looking at both guys. Kurt opened his mouth when the warning bells started going off. Drivers started scrambling to their cars. Cat was opening her car door when she felt a hand at the small of her back. She turned around to face Shirako's lips on her left cheek. She froze and her eyes got wide as he let go and just smiled at her.

"Good luck and be careful," He said, in a low, husky voice into her ear, which made Cat shiver slightly at his breath in her ear. Cat felt her legs melt and her stomach tighten at the change of his voice. Shirako glided his fingers off her skin and Cat shivered at the touch hoping he didn't see, but Shirako was already making his way toward his car. Cat then climbed in her car and turned on the air conditioner. She then started giggling like mad and drove off before anything else happened.

Meanwhile Speed was looking for her keys and, God knows why, found them in Pork Chop's car. As soon as she grabbed her keys, she felt the car lurched forward. She banged her head and yelped in pain. She then sat up, only to come face to face with Monkey. She giggled and climbed in front next to him.

"Just hang tight Monkey man and Speedy," Pork Chop said as he pulled the car onto the track, taking Karma's car out in the process.

"Kurt you're in no shape to walk, let alone drive," Lani said as Kurt strained to reach the shift stick.

"Who's walking?" Kurt said as he took off before Lani could stop him. Tezla stared at the wheel and mumbled 'swap realm' to himself.

Yeah chapter 7 done! Probably confusing a little, but if anyone needs any clarification, write to me. As for the whole romance scene, yeah……this early in the story I suck. But I will get better, believe me! REVIEW PLEASE! -


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey guys, thanks for being patient with me. I hate school, there's too much homework. I'm still keeping my promise of up dating soon, but I think I need to make a watch that can stop time, that way I have more time to do stuff. Anyway, enough of my complaining, here is Chapter 8!

One by one, all the drivers lined up on the track, excluding Karma. Cat noticed she was right behind Shirako and right in front of her sister. Cat wanted to talk to her sister privately, but knew that every other driver was connected. So she did the only thing she could do; she started talking in French. (I'll just use Italics to explain what they are saying.)

"_Sister, did you see what music boy did to me?" _Cat asked, knowing all to well if she said Shirako, she would have been busted.

_"Yes I did, and I saw you blushing like mad sister," _Alex responded, with a smirk on her face. She had seen everything clearly from her car, and did all she could not to ask. Before they could continue their conversation, Cat found herself in the new realm. She remembered Doctor Tezla, mentioning something about it being a swamp. 'Well, the vines and giant bugs defiantly gave that away' Cat thought. The realm looked like the were stuck in the heart of the jungle. Vines covered more vines, as trees stretched to the sky. The track was covered in a sap like substance, causing traction with the tires but also made a nice grip. Cat saw multiple tracks, all stretching into different directions.

"Hey which track do we take?" Tork asked quite forcefully. His tone scared Cat a little, but she thought she heard Tezla say 'split up.' She knew he would make Lani tell them, so she decided to spare the woman some trouble.

"I think we should split up, all the tracks must lead to the end," Cat said, shocking the good doctor and Lani. Tezla agreed with Cat and told the drivers that too. Tork and Nolo both confirmed with their teams to stay online. "Ladies, keep your eyes pealed, and minds open, the drones are close. Stay online, White Angel out," Cat said, using her code name, especially when she was serious. The girls all went in different directions; Alex took the track below Kurt, Fox ended up following Tork, and Cat went left of her sister.

Pork Chop continued taking all lefts when he came to forks in the road, and found himself over the water. Pork Chop didn't know which way to go, and there was another fork in the road.

"It looks clear across the water, Pork Chop," Monkey said pointing toward the left fork. Speedy shook her head.

"Yeah, but the right fork might get us there faster. Plus, easy isn't always as fun!" Speed said pointing in the opposing direction. Pork Chop hooted with laughter and took Speed's direction. Monkey was about to complain, when Speed kissed him on the cheek. She batted her eyelashes, and Monkey shut right up.

"I like this girl, Monkey man! She's alright in my book." Pork Chop said, giving Speed a high five. None of the drivers ever saw the lone race car floating in the water, covered in the swamp's moss.

Much to Cat's joy and surprise, her track lead her right behind Shirako. She just smiled and moved beside him. Shirako glanced to his left and took notice of the purple and black car. He glanced at the driver and his heart did a flip. Cat nodded her head in a 'what's up?' way and he just smiled. Suddenly Shirako's car lurched, and Shirako looked at the roof of the car. Cat felt her car lurch too, and looked at her own roof. Both cars were being lifted in the air by two giant and grotesque mosquitoes.

"Man, if you're gonna buzz, buzz in tune," both of them said at the exact same time. Shirako and Cat then proceeded to turn up the volume on both of their cars. Each bug got the shock of their lives, as techno music filled their ears. They couldn't take much more, and dropped both cars. Cat and Shirako then realized that they had spoke simultaneously, and just blinked at each other. Cat then started cracking up, and Shirako couldn't help but join in her laughter.

"Now THAT is what I call stereo," Cat said, as she wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. Shirako nodded in agreement as his laughter died down. "Bet you I can beat you to the end of the realm before you," Cat challenged. Shirako gave her a look of mischief and barked in laughter.

"You can try Cat Wing, but you will never beat me," Shirako said, and Cat slammed on her gas. Shirako yelped in surprise and went to go catch up to her.

Meanwhile, Taro was having bug troubles of his own. Another mosquito landed on his car and poked a hole in his roof. Taro stared through the hole, and just shook his head. Then he saw another hole, and moved out of the way. After the third hole, he grabbed the needle and held onto it. He saw the low tree trunk ahead, and smirked. The mosquito shrieked and then fell into a heap behind Taro's car. Taro was about to throw the needle out the window, when he heard his name being called. He glanced to his right to see Chicane wave him down.

"What do you want?" he asked slightly annoyed. She pointed at the needle, and he threw it at her window. It landed on her passenger seat, and she put her car on auto pilot. She then aimed it at the Drone car behind both of them and threw the man made spear at the drone. It went straight through the drones head, and the drone swerved off the track. Taro looked at her very impressed, and Chicane just smiled sheepishly.

It seemed everyone had bug trouble as both Alex and Nolo had mosquitoes land on their cars. The one on Nolo's car sucked away half of his gas, while the one on Alex's car sucked away ¼ of her gas. Nolo turned on his own music, making the bug leave and collide with a Drone plane. Alex swerved tightly, making the bug fly off and run into a Drone car. Kurt by this time took out two Drone cars and was driving along smoothly, until he hit a dead end. He slapped his fist on the car's dashboard, and shifted his car into reverse, when something caught his eye. Sitting in the deserted swap marsh, was a huge pod, one that looked like it would fit a car.

"Lani, could the Accelerons have left a machine inside the realm? Something that maybe would help a driver?" Kurt asked, as Lani looked to Doctor Tezla for help.

"He's found a hyper pod. An Acceleron vehicle transporter!" Tezla said amazed Kurt found such a thing. Lani relayed the message to Kurt, who took the pod for a little joy ride. Pork Chop was trying to lose a Drone plane on his tail, as Kurt was finding the pod.

"Hey Monkey man, hand me that anchor chain," Pork Chop demanded holding out his hand. Monkey reached into the back of the car.

"Why do you have any anchor chain?" Monkey said, handing Pork Chop the chain.

"For my anchor of course!" Pork Chop replied back. Speed just looked confused, more confused than Monkey. Pork Chop threw the anchor at the Drone plane, making it smash into a near by tree. The car toppled over the edge, and bounced into another hyper pod.

"What's this thing?" Monkey asked as he and Speed looked around.

"I dunno, but I like it," Pork Chop said, sending the pod into a near by tree

"So, why do you have an anchor?" Speed asked, as the pod disappeared to the other side.

Taro, Chicane, and Vert were having problems with the Drone leader trying to get by. Chicane tried blocking it, but it veered around her. Vert was more successful at blocking the car, but then the drone car sudden became as thin as paper and slipped past him.

"They can't stop the Accelechargers," the leader told its boss, as it took its own micro chip out of a small slot. It then felt the ram of a car, as the drone turned around.

"Not this time," Taro said, switching on his spike. A lone and long metal spike poked out the front of his car as he rammed into the Drone car again. He pulled his brakes as he and the Drone car rolled onto their sides, and ended up right-side up but dizzy. Both Vert and Chicane used their jets to jump over the rolling pair, as they made their way toward what looked to be the end. Taro cleared his head, and watched Vert and Chicane race each other.

"Hey, we can see the end," Vert told Lani, as Chicane heard a slight rustle of vines. Suddenly, the giant hill standing in front of them came to life, and used its vines to hoist Chicane and Vert into the air. The vines wrapped around their cars and arms, as the Drone leader passed them. The leader became two dimensional again. Vert struggled free a bit and managed to throw his grappling hook. The hook snapped off as the Drone became 3 dimensional, and was ensnared in the vines. It screamed in defeat, and lunged out of the car. Pork Chop and Fox tried dodging the vines, but Fox became caught as well.

"Drive, drive, drive! Use the Nitrox!" Monkey shouted while protecting Speed from any stray vines. Pork Chop pressed the button, and the Nitrox sent the car flying. But as soon as it landed, the car was brought back into the air, this time by the vines.

"The Nitrox isn't good enough. There's only one solution; Nolo, Tork, you two must draft together," Lani said, not really sure what she said. The two had to be placed in a perfect line, bumper to bumper, as that will improve the speed and air flow around them. Yes, Nolo and Tork MUST work together.

"That's right, Nolo, stay behind me, where you Teku trash belong," Tork said, only making Nolo angrier. Before Nolo could do anything, he felt his car spin out of control.

"Yeah, come on, draft with me, Tork." Wylde said, pulling up behind Tork. Tork smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, just you and me baby!" Tork said as the two cars began to pick up speed. Alex and Kurt looked at each other and decided to follow their lead. Alex pulled behind Kurt, as their cars picked up speed as well. But before any of them could reach the end, the vines picked them up as well. Nolo was the only one remaining. Nolo remembered something his brother told him.

_"Remember Nolo the hard part isn't finding the line. The hard part is staying with it. Just remember Nolo, stick to the groove."_

Nolo took a deep breath and changed his shift. Slowly but surely, he not only dodged the vines, but made it near the end. He pressed the Nitrox button, and his car zoomed out of the realm, with the Swamp Acccelecharger in hand. The monster gave one last cry of surprise, as the Drones raced out in defeat once again. One by one, the cars dropped to the ground, but Vert and Alex's cars were smashed beyond repair by the vines. Pork Chop sighed in relief as the beat of techno music came into hearing range. Both Shirako and Cat pulled up next to the group.

"Oh, dude. Giddy up!" Shirako said as Vert hoped into his car. Alex sighed and hoped into her sister's car.

"Hey. Shirako!" Cat called out, as Shirako looked her way. "I won." Cat said with a wink and drove through the exit. Shirako just stared after her, dumbfounded. After he found his train of thought, he followed her pursuit.

"Stupid stereos on wheels," Pork Chop growled, as he bit down on the bone hanging around his neck. Each filed out of the realm and returned to their garage. As Cat climbed out of her car, Shirako pulled up next to her.

"I believe you've won, Ms. Wing," Shirako said, taking Cat's right hand and pressed it to his lips in a soft kiss. Cat turned a light pink, one Shirako surely saw, and watched him drive out of sight. Cat felt at that moment right then and there, she had found her Prince Charming.

Hope everyone liked it. Review please! CT


	10. Chapter 9

So, thanks to some advice and cheering from Halo, I'm back! My schedule is still hectic, but I'm trying. Pretty much the next few chapters are stall chapters for my VERY big chapter (you'll know why) so I'm up dating two chapters! Thanks to all of you who support me. CT

Chapter 9

Song: Breathless by The Corrs

The drivers all sighed with exhaustion; it had been a long day with two races. Thankfully Doctor Tezla had set up a buffet of sorts for the all drivers. Unfortunately, Monkey got two bowls of beans, making all the Metal Maniacs stay away from him within a five meter radius. All the drivers sat by teams, making it seem like a high school cafeteria.

"I'm exhausted, Cat may I sit the next race out?" Chicane asked, following the question with a yawn. Cat chuckled and said it was fine; Chicane running on empty was never a good thing. The last time she raced while tired, she ran into one of the Angel's cars. Speed stared at Monkey from across the room, longing to sit next to him. Cat looked at Speed, then the direction she was staring at.

"Hey Speedy," Cat said as Speed looked at her. "If Monkey hurts you in any way, tell me. I'll kick his butt, but otherwise, you may date him." Cat said with a wink. She was protective of the girls; they were her family. Speed gasped, and then gave Cat a fierce hug. With that, she walked over to the Metal Maniac table, and mumbled a few words. Tork pointed next to Monkey, who grinned like a madman, and he was lost in a conversation with Speed and Pork Chop. Cat just laughed, but before she returned to her own table, she caught a glance of Shirako.

Shirako was lost in his own music; completely ignore the food and Cat's eyes. Alex noticed her sister didn't turn around, and gazed at what she was staring at. She hooted with laughter and patted her sister on the back.

"Sis, you have got it bad." Alex said, completely confusing Cat. Fox and Chicane just laughed at her confusion, as she rolled her eyes at them. "You're in love, sister. And you've got the bug bad." Alex said, motioning with her eyes behind her. Cat just blushed and went back to eating her food. Fox at this point excused herself to go check on the cars, while Chicane left to hit the sack. Once Cat and Alex were about to leave, Nolo called out to them. Cat and Alex just looked at each other, and made their way over to the table. Alex sat herself next to Vert across from Kurt, while Cat sat herself next to Nolo, across from Karma. It was then, Shirako took notice that Cat sat down at their table and froze, unaware Karma noticed.

Nolo then, being the obsessed driver he was, asked Cat a series of questions. Everything from her and her Angel's cars to her time at high school. It was after Cat had mentioned she never had a boyfriend, Shirako perked up. Karma decided to be really evil to Shirako, and it involved Cat's unknown volunteering.

"Hey Cat, you have a bit of food right there." Karma said, pointing to a spot on her own mouth. Cat traced her fingers to the spot, unaware that Shirako squirmed at the action. Cat noticed she did have a little food on her mouth, and licked it off. Karma glanced at Shirako, noticing he was fighting back a series of raging hormones, trying not to jump and kiss Cat. Nolo and Vert tried all they could not to bust out laughing, while Kurt and Alex felt sorry for Shirako and how much a tease Cat was being, without even realizing it!

"Hey Cat, can you come check the radio on my car? It seems not to be working." Fox said, as she poked her head in. Shirako thought 'saved by the Fox' as Cat excused herself and left. Once out of the room, Vert and Nolo busted out laughing, causing quite a few stares from the Metal Maniacs. Shirako glared at Karma, and if looks could kill, she would be dead. Karma just gave him an innocent smile.

"Just goes to show you, you are really head over heels for the girl." Karma said, as Shirako's glare got even more deadly. Cat came back to see Nolo and Vert completely out of breath, and she didn't even want to know. Alex gave her a look that said 'I'll tell you later' and Cat just shrugged, returning to her seat.

Finally the day had come to an end, and every driver had a gut feeling that no portal was going to open in the middle of the night. Cat had slipped into a pair of old sweatpants and a tank top, let her hair down, and kicked off her shoes. Each girl one by one bade the other a 'good night' and went to their assigned rooms. Cat was fluffing her pillows when she got a knock on her door. She opened the door only to receive another kiss on the cheek by Shirako. She gave a light gasp, and blushed a deep, blood red at the sight in front of her. Shirako wasn't wearing a shirt; he showed off his smooth, stomach muscles and firm arms. He too, like Cat, wore sweatpants and was bare footed. He was also absent of his headphones and orange sunglasses, showing off his light brown, almost hazel eyes.

"Night, Cat." He said, in that same husky, low voice as the door shut behind him. Cat squealed when she was sure he was out of hearing range, and flopped back on her bed. Boy, she wasn't going to sleep tonight! Shirako was hoping that would satisfy his hormones from the dinner event, but it just made things worse.

Speed was in the middle of a good dream, she was a Cheetah in the wild, when in her dream she heard a low moaning. She woke with a start and looked around the room. She shrugged and went back to sleep. The moan continued to get louder and Speed got a little frightened. Quick, but loud bangs were heard outside her door. Speed placed a hand over her mouth and screamed when the moan was right outside her door, and breathed heavily as it passed. Speed grabbed her stuffed cheetah and ran out the door. She started walking backward until she bumped into something. She shrieked and came face to face with Chicane. She sighed and grabbed Chicane's arm.

"Let's go see Alex." Speed whispered and Chicane just nodded. Speed and Chicane walked past the next room, only to run into Fox. Fox gasped and clung to her sister's arm. Fox wasn't the type to be scared easily, but horrible moaning in a large dorm; you can't help but wonder. They were just outside of Cat's door when Alex appeared right next to them. Fox gasped, and then pointed a 'don't do that again' finger at her. Alex shrugged and Chicane knocked on Cat's door.

Cat opened her eyes and looked at her clock. The bright red digits read '5 am' Cat yawned, and knowing she was already awake, opened the door. Chicane hugged Cat fiercely as Cat let the others inside.

"Guys, what's going on?" Cat asked, a little tiredly, but still showed concern. Speed then went on to explain the moans and bangs outside, and Cat only nodded in acknowledge.

"Some probably has gas. I'll bet you its Monkey from all those beans." Cat said, making Speed laugh.

"Still, were all a little tense. Say Cat, maybe you should sing! Your singing always did calm us down in stressful times." Chicane said jumping up and down. Speed and Fox nodded in agreement, and Alex just smiled. Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you guys want me to sing?" Cat said, crossing her arms.

"What your latest emotion is." Speed practically commanded. Cat was a bit taken aback at the request, but none the less she started thinking. What emotion was she? It clicked to her; she was feeling love a lot lately, now just to find the perfect song. When she was satisfied she turned on her CD with nothing but background music. Cat had always grown up singing, no lessons, but that just made her raw quality sound better.

_Go on_

_Go on_

_Leave me breathless_

_Come on_

_Yeah_

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it_

_Can't fight it_

_So go on, go on, _

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, _

_Until I can't deny this loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on, yeah_

_Come on_

_And if there's no tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now_

_I'm happy just to have you and_

_You're all the love I need somehow_

_It's like a dream_

_Although I'm not asleep_

_And I never want to wake up_

_Don't lose it_

_Don't leave it_

_So go on, go on, _

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, _

_Until I can't deny this loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on, yeah_

_Come on_

_And I can't lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I've lost my will to try_

_Can't hide it_

_Can't fight it_

_So go on, Go on, _

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, _

_Until I can't deny this lovin' feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_

_Go on, go on_

Cat hit the last note of the song, and opened her eyes. She didn't even realize she shut them until now. The girls applauded, and Speed even went so far as to whistle. Cat gave a small smile and heard a small knock on the door. Cat turned around and unlocked the door. Taro was standing there looking a little surprised that all the Wild Angels were there.

"Hey. What's up Taro? Everything alright?" Cat asked, the others listening closely.

"Yeah. Monkey. Said he wanted to apologize for his moaning he has bad gas." Taro said pointing down the hall. The girls sighed as the mystery was finally solved.

Yeah I was listening to the song while writing the chapter so I decided to add it in here. I'll try to up date a bit more often since things are getting better. Plus I'm starting a new story on Take the Lead (I heart Dante Basco) and one based on me and my best friend (who is also my co-writer for this story) So much love! Catherine


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Each of the Angels made their way back to their own rooms, still tired from Monkey's late night trip. Speed had asked Cat if she could go to the next race. Cat shrugged and said it was alright; after all, maybe Monkey would get better if Speed weren't around. Alex was next to Cat, so she just made an arc back to her bedroom. Speed half dragged, half walked Fox back to her own room, Fox snoring all the way. Chicane on the other hand was worse than Fox. She was halfway back to her room, which was across from Speed, two doors away from Cat. Suddenly she blacked out from exhaustion, and fell backward into a pair of strong arms.

Those arms placed Chicane back in her bed, and locked her door making sure she wasn't disturbed. No I won't say who it was until next chapter. Now you figure; it's a huge place the Acceledrome, there's got to be a lot of bathrooms. Wrong. There was only one bathroom, and sixteen people. Cat raced to the bathroom, just beating Vert and locked it behind her. By the time Cat got out of the shower, and changed, there was a five person line outside the door.

"Keep your shirts on boys. I'm done in here." Cat said, making her way to the garage. If Cat had looked back, none of the guys were wearing shirts. Cat's wet hair left a small trail of drops in its wake, as Cat ran her fingers through it. Alex was underneath the frame of her car, when Cat tripped over her legs. Cat gave a yelp of surprised and stumbled foreword. She was expecting the pavement, only to feel the warmth of a person.

"Oh my gosh! I am so…" Cat started, looking up to face her savior. She lost her train of thought, as she looked up to face Shirako. His hands rested firmly around her waist, hugging her close to him, as her arms were lightly placed on his shoulders. She could hear not only her fast heartbeat, but his uneven one as well. She looked at his eyes, looking for some kind of sign he was on Earth. Shirako just stared at Cat's violet eyes, wondering what to do. Leaning on both their parts, and their lips would have touched. Shirako was about to lean foreword, when Cat's sister came out from under the chassis.

"Hey Cat, you okay, I thought I heard you stumble." Alex said, trying to peer out of her face mask, only catching a glimpse of Cat's legs. Cat and Shirako both blushed a deep crimson, and quickly let go of each other. Cat helped her sister up and flipped up the face mask.

"I'm right here sis. I was just thanking Shirako from a most embarrassing fall." Cat said, with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. She was just ONE inch away from kissing the man of her dreams! Alex's eyebrows shot up at Cat's tone, for apparently she missed something. Alex just nodded and went back under the chassis, not sure she wanted to know what happened. Cat just smiled at Shirako, and shifted her feet toward her car, once inside she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Note to self; Kill sister later." Cat said, writing in the air an invisible note. She blew her bangs out of her face, and then took note her hair was still down. She looked around her car for a hair tie, when she looked around the ground outside her car. She then took note that Shirako's wrist band had purple on it, and she gasped. Shirako had her hair tie, the one she dropped. She also took note he was smiling at something very amusing. She smirked at his cleverness; it was an excuse to talk to him again. She climbed out of her car, and sauntered over to his car. Shirako looked up from his lap top and smirked. Cat was standing with her hand out stretched, and he just crossed his arms over his chest.

"May I please have my hair tie?" Cat asked, trying to peer at his lap top. She was curious as to what he was smiling at, and he gave her a curious look. He then moved out of the way for her to see, and she cautiously moved to look at the screen, The image on the screen took her breath away; It was her in his arms only moments ago.

"Heh. I'm testing out new software for my laptop. It allows me to take pictures with my laptop, and, ironically, it caught us moments ago." Shirako said, hoping to get a rise out of her. Cat was smart and wasn't going to fall for any of his tricks.

"Really. So can I have a copy?" She asked pointing at the picture. Shirako's jaw dropped in surprise, and Cat placed a finger on it. She slowly closed his mouth, and printed her own copy. Once the copy was out she did the most evil thing; she deleted the picture. "Thanks." She said, sliding the hair tie off his wrist, and returning to her own car. Shirako just busted out laughing, and knew he had been tricked himself, remembering why he fell in love with her. Cat was almost to the safety of her car, when she ran into a groggy Fox, a frustrated Alex, and a well…normal Speed. Cat hid the picture behind her as fast as she could, but Speed noticed it. She jumped Cat and took the picture from her grasp. Cat was about to protest, when she saw Speed giggling like a hyena. Alex and Fox peered at the picture.

"Woah. I'm awake now! Would you look at that?" Fox said, holding the picture closer to her face. Alex then grabbed the picture from Fox, and snorted with laughter.

"I see why you sounded mad at me earlier. I didn't know I was interrupting something, and for that I apologizing." Alex said, handing the picture back to Cat. Cat took the picture as an apology from her sister, and just smiled at her.

'Don't worry, when it happens between you and Kurt, I'll ask Shirako to take a picture." Cat said, walking away leaving her sister gaping like a fish. Fox and Speed just roared with laughter at Cat's actions, and ran to their cars before anything happened. Alex just shook her head in disgust, and turned around to meet a body. She backed up only to come face to face with Kurt. Alex just smiled sheepishly at him, hoping he didn't hear the conversation.

"What?" Kurt asked, clueless of her smile. Alex sighed through her teeth, and regained her composure.

"Nothing, really. Anyway, how's your leg doing?" Alex said, pointing to his injured leg. She needed a distraction before anything embarrassing happened. Kurt looked at it and shrugged.

"Fine. Still healing, but I'll live. How's your car coming?" Kurt asked, nodding toward the unfinished car. Alex sighed and pointed a thumb down. Kurt laughed and limped over to the car. "Need any help?" Kurt asked, flipping a wrench in the air. Alex just smiled, and Kurt took that as a yes. Unknown to them, Shirako took a picture of Alex's smile and Kurt's actions. Before he could call over Cat, the warning bell went off.

"The following drivers will enter the realm." Dr Tezla said into the intercom.

"Tork Maddox." Tork just cracked his knuckles, and revved up his engine.

"Karma Eiss." Karma glided to her car, with the repairs from Pork Chop's stunt now fixed.

"Nolo Passaro." Nolo fingered the necklace his brother gave him before he died.

"Mark Wylde." Wylde just cheered with joy and raced over to his car.

"Dizel Riggs." Pork Chop flashed his gloves with the imprint of Pork and Chop on each one.

"Speed and Fox T." Dr Tezla didn't want his nieces hated by the other drivers, so he left out their last name. Both high fived each other and went in opposite directions.

"Shirako Takamoto." Shirako hooked his lap top to his car, and bobbed his head to his music.

"Cat Wing." Cat jumped into her car.

Once the drivers entered the realm, they faced complete darkness. The realm was shaped like a cave, adding no signs of life or light. Shirako took of his glasses to see better, but it made no difference. Cat glanced at him, noticing he looked different, but equally as cute, without his glasses. The cavern started getting lighter and glowing stalagmites filled the tunnel.

"Let's light things up." Shirako said, putting his glasses back on, and throwing a purple switch next to him. His car suddenly burst a rainbow of colors into different strobe lights. Cat shielded her eyes, and quickly put on her own pair of purple shades.

"Turn off the lights, Teku. I can't see." Pork Chop strained, shielding his eyes and pulling up next to Shirako. He rammed his car into Shirako, as Shirako connected with the side of the cave. He bounced back, and grinned evily. He turned his music all the way up, as techno music bounced off the cave walls.

"Now I can't hear." Pork Chop said, annoyed at the Teku's 'stereo on wheels.' Suddenly the roof of the cave started to shake as stalagmites fell from above. Cars veered around the falling rocks, as the Drone cars filed onto the track.

"We've got Drones, Maniacs!" Wylde yelled, as he dodged the spikes off of one Drone. A stalagmite fell straight through the Drone car, and thankfully it was the only Drone on the track.

"Shirako, the music, it's bringing down stalagmites." Lani tried to warn Shirako.

"What did you say?" Shirako asked, only catching his name and 'music'.

"Stay focused, stay focused…" Karma kept telling herself, then cut around Shirako and picked up speed. The cars went through a loop, and then the most surprising thing happened. Bats the size of cars launched themselves at the drivers. Two attacked Karma, making her slow down. The ones attacking Tork were barbecued by his flame torches. Pork Chop punched the one trying to take a bite of him.

"Sound, bats use them to navigate. Shirako, turn up your music!" Nolo said, close to becoming a meal. Shirako got excited at the news.

"Yeah, about time!" He said, tossing his headphones aside and blasted his music. The bats flew away, and a few ran into low stalagmites. Pork Chop was the first to finish the realm. As the Accelecharger filled his car, Shirako's Bassline entered the dome; music and all.

"Hey, the race is over. Turn it off." Pork Chop said, as Shirako just bobbed his head to the music. Cat was the next to enter, but before Shirako could say anything to her, she was off to the Angel's garage. Afraid he did something wrong, he climbed out of his car, only to be stopped by Alex.

"Buddy, you have know idea the emotions you cause to run through my sister's veins." Alex said stepping in Shirako's line of vision. All Shirako could to was look at her confused. Cat on the other hand, parked her car and sighed; her emotions were taking control of her. She was thinking; did she love Shirako, or was it merely infatuation? And if she told him her feelings, would he return them? The event that happened earlier that day screamed 'he likes you!' but she didn't know if it was just heat of the moment. All she could was wait and leave it up to Shirako.


	12. Chapter 11

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING, I've been forgetting to mention that

Also drum roll the new Acceleracers series is coming out sometime in January! WHOOT! I'm excited! I was randomly looking up Kirby Marrow, who plays the wonderful and awesome Shirako, and noticed the new series that is in production (although IMDB is a little lazy to up date the status on it….) for 2007!!!! WHOOT!!!!

Okay wanted to get that out of the way. And because thanks to Halo I'm in a better mood than when I woke up so you know what…….Here's a new chapter enjoy!

Chapter 11

All Shirako could do was look at Alex with confused eyes. Alex could tell he was clueless, and just sighed.

"Shirako, buddy, you're driving my sister insane. Believe me in a good way, but when a girl grows up not having a boyfriend or even a crush, one can get confused of this emotion. Shirako, since my sister met you, you have had this impact on her. Her emotions are getting of control. Shirako…my sister is in love with you." Alex said, stunning the Teku boy. He lost his balance and leaned against his car for support. Alex knew her sister would hate her for it, but she had to get things straight with Shirako.

"Shirako, I--"Alex started, but Shirako held up a hand. Alex stared at him and his bold attempt to stop her.

"Look, believe, you have no idea how I longed to hear that from the girl who loves me. But the fact that Cat loves me, I'm ecstatic. I'm in love with your sister Alex." Shirako said, a small smile forming on his face. Alex broke out into a grin and looked at her sister. Cat was in her car, trying to sort out her feelings. Alex looked back at Shirako, and hugged him.

"Shirako, I cannot tell you how happy I am, let alone how she'll feel." Alex said, pointed to Cat. Shirako couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Cat loved him! He tried controlling his hormones, and Alex must have seen for she laughed. "Buddy, you hurt my sister in any way, and my boot will be in your face." She said with a stern face, but a light tone. He just nodded and picked up his foot, when the warning bell went off again.

"The following drivers will enter the realm. Taro Kitano, Vert Wheeler, Dizel Riggs, Mitchell McCulrg, Kurt Wylde, Nolo Passaro, Fox T, Alex Wing, Chicane Highland, and Speed T." Doctor Tezla called off names.

By this time Chicane was well awake next to her car, but gave a small yawn anyway.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. By the way, you fell in my arms earlier." A gruff voice said behind Chicane. She whipped around to face Wylde, and couldn't help but blush. She had felt herself fall into his arms, and relished the warmth. She was immediately cold again when she left. She also started to fall for the troublesome Metal Maniac, and unknown to her, he felt the same way.

"I'm sorry, and thank you for carrying back to my room." She said, being seductive, yet shy. Wylde loved that look on her, and leaned next to her ear.

"I'll catch you anytime you fall." He said in a seductive tone. Chicane sighed as Wylde left. But squealed when she felt his hand slap her butt. Fox saw the whole thing and nudged Chicane in the ribs. Chicane swatted her arm away and got into her car without another word. Fox laughed and took off in her own car. Cat felt alone as each of her teammates left. She sighed and got out of her, heading to her room to sort out her thoughts. Before she could get too far, she ran into Shirako.

Cat gasped, and took a step back, but Shirako placed a firm hand on her back. Cat didn't know what to do, but Shirako sure did….

With the drivers in the Lava Realm, the tires began to melt a little. But the Drones were having no problems with their tires, as they rushed past all of the 'human drivers.' Vert checked his heat gauge, and noticed that he was doing just fine. There was a fork in the road approaching, and Nolo suggested they all go left.

"I'm going to take the other road, maybe I'll get lucky." Vert said. Nolo shook his head.

"It's too close to the lava, dude. I'm going this way." Nolo said, heading on the left fork with Kurt and Alex behind him. Chicane decided to follow, Alex to be safe, and checked her rear view mirror. Speed was in Monkey's car, chatting away happily with him. Chicane shook her head and sighed; the girl had it bad. But then she recalled Cat, and between the two of them, Cat had it worst. She thought it was funny that Doctor Tezla didn't bring Cat in here, but maybe it was for the better. She could barely concentrate in the Cavern Realm, it might have been worse in here. Vert rolled his eyes at Nolo's comment, and took the right fork. Taro had also taken the right fork, as the track slowly dipped closer to the lava.

"Your tires are overheating. I'm going to pass you." Taro said, as he turned on his metal tire protectors. Vert glanced at his gauge, and sure enough his tires were in the red zone. He looked down at his tires as best he could and noticed they were starting to smoke. Taro's car was slowly passing Vert, until his car swerved to far and flew through the air.

"Taro!" Vert called out, and felt like it was déjà vu. He saw Keedem's car flash before his eyes, and knew he didn't want to lose another driver. He quickly flipped on his grappling hook, and this time it connected to the car. His car slid to the edge of the track, as his car strained to support Taro.

"I didn't think a Teku would help a Metal Maniac." Taro said, knowing all to well why Vert helped him.

"I must have gotten confused. Must have been the heat." Vert said, and Taro just smirked at the response. The 'kid' was getting good. Before Taro could respond, a wave of lava shot up near his car. Vert called out to him, but there was no response.

Taro had passed out from the heat.

"I can't take it anymore!" Pork Chop called out, and chopped down on his bone. Hearing Vert and Taro's conversation, Pork Chop made his down the right fork with Monkey hot in pursuit. The Drones were wondering why the humans went right, but since the leader was leading, they followed the humans. They hoped that they could take a few out in the lava, and all formed a straight line. Pork Chop slammed on the brakes as soon as he reached Vert, and Monkey ended up running into him.

"Pork Chop, are tires are overheating. Can't you smell them?" Monkey asked, as burning rubber filled the SUV's interior. Pork Chop sniffed the air, taking in the molten rock and burning rubber.

"Smells good." He said, unaware of the Drone cars behind Monkey. Pork Chop put his car in reverse, and looked in his rear view mirror to make sure he didn't run into Monkey. He saw the Drones heading their way, and decided it would be fun to plow them down. He backed up, pushing Monkey out of the way, and kept going in reverse. The Drones had no time to react, as one went over the edge, while another ran into Vert's car. It bounced off, and collided with the mountains wall. Vert's car on the other hand, backed up on to the track, and in the process flipped Taro back onto the track upside down.

"Ya, smells good. Just like mama used to burn." Pork Chop said, smelling the air again. Taro groaned as he came to, and looked around at what happened. He then noticed that he was, well, upside down.

"What happened?" Taro asked in a groggy voice. Vert stepped out of his car and looked at Taro.

"What didn't happen?" Vert asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Taro slumped back against his head rest, and shook his head to clear it.

"Hey Speedy, take a look at this?" Monkey said, pointing to a lone Drone tire. Speed came out and took a closer look at it. It was smooth, and in this kind of realm that was very shocking. She placed a finger on it, and noticed that the tire was cool, almost ice to the touch. She arched the wheel, and spun it around. After a few rotations, she stopped it with her finger. She took noticed it stopped on a dime.

"There tires are holding up a lot better than our rubber ones." Speed pointed out as Monkey did a few tests of his own. Monkey nodded in agreement, and picked the tire up. Speed looked at him a bit confused, but then noticed him put it in the back of his car.

"Let's give it to Dr. T. He might be able to figure out how it works." Monkey said, climbing into the driver's seat. Speed agreed and climbed right in next to him.

Meanwhile…

The drivers that took the left fork weren't having as much trouble as the others. Their tires held up a lot better. Alex looked ahead of the other drivers and saw the Drone leader. Alex tried catching up to the leader, and was right on his bumper. When she started slowing down; her tires were melting. She hit the dash board in frustration, as she watched the Drone race out of site. The portal exit came up, as the Drone was the first to cross the finish line.

In the Drone headquarters, the lone Drone stood up out of his car, and flashed the lava realm Accelecharger. The miles upon miles of surrounding drones, cheered in victory. The boss, Galorem, looked on as she walked out on to the platform.

"It's about time we won another Accelecharger; I was beginning to think that we would lose to the humans." Galorem said in a cold voice. The Drones stopped their cheering, and looked up at their superior. Their superior grabbed a near by Drone, and smashed its head open. Bolts and pieces went flying, as her metal arm came up over her head.

"I want more of the Accelechargers! I do NOT want the humans winning!" Galorem shouted, as the Drones immediately went back to work. Drones built more cars, even better cars. But Galorem only surveyed one construction. The construction of a giant robotic car, enough to fit twenty cars and strong enough to break apart the human cars. She looked on as her busy little robotic bees, tried to finish it before the next realm.

The drivers sighed in defeat back in the Lava realm, as the right and left fork drivers collided again.

"Man, this really sucks. It sucks that the Drones have more Accelechargers than us." Vert commented, which was met with silence. But that silence alone said more than enough, that he was right. Each escaped the Lava Realm, with more than enough time to spare. Nolo was about to head back to his garage, when something caught his eye. Rather, the people who caught his eye. His eyes widen as he tried not to laugh, and he looked at the other drivers. The Teku were in total shock, and the Metal Maniacs were in slight shock. But the Wild Angels took the prize of most shocked; All Alex could do smile.

CLIFF HANGER! Muahahahaha. In my lifetime I have loathed cliff hangers so I decided to add one in. You probably have some idea what is going on in the back of your minds. As for Cat and Shirako…….well…….let's just say the next chapter is very……How should I put this…….Review and I'll get back to you on that……


	13. Chapter 12

Hey peoples! I just want to say thanks for all the Encouragement on my story! CursedAngel I don't mind that it took you awhile to up date, I'm just glad to hear from you again. And thanks to Halo as well, I always look forward to what you have to say. As for this chapter well………I was giggling madly while I was writing it, and you'll know why too. So onto, what my friends and I call, the infamous CHAPTER 12. Whoot!

Chapter 12

Cat gasped, and took a step back, but Shirako placed a firm hand on her back. Cat didn't know what to do, but Shirako sure did. Cat couldn't look Shirako in the eye; she was still so confused. She felt his smooth finger tips under her chin, as he turned her head to face him. Cat couldn't help it; she was lost in his gaze. His brown eyes seemed to tell so much, yet so little. Shirako wanted to hear Cat say those three little words, and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Cat, your sister told me your secret." Shirako whispered, as Cat's eyes got bigger. Cat was going to kill Alex for telling him her emotions. She looked away again, but Shirako shifted her gaze again. He looked at her fiercely, and she felt herself melt. Thankfully, he kept a fairly tight grip around her waist so she was still held up right. She also noticed his headphones were gone, so he was serious about what was happening.

"Shirako, I don't know what you want me to say?" Cat said. If he knew, then why did he still have a questioned look on his face? Shirako knew Cat was confused, and pulled her closer. Shirako placed his hand higher on her back, which sent a small shiver up Cat's back. She gasped at the feeling, and Shirako heard it loud and clear. He leaned closer to her ear, breathing ever so lightly. Cat shivered again at the feeling, as he spoke into her ear.

"I know what my touch does to you Catherine, but on another note, I want to hear _you_ say how you feel about me." Shirako said, bringing back the husky voice he knew Cat loved. Cat gave a light whimper, as Shirako dissolved even more space between them. She hadn't even realized she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself. She felt his chest muscles underneath the fabric of his shirts, and lightly grabbed the material.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm head over heels in love with you. I." Cat stopped realizing what she said. She said it; she told Shirako she loved him. Shirako's eyes widened, as his heart completely went out of control. The words he had been longing to hear from her were finally said. Cat didn't know what to do, she was freaking out. She tried to back away, but Shirako wouldn't let go. Cat had to admit, he had a pretty strong hold. "Shirako please, let me go; I know you don't feel the same about me." Cat said, as tears formed in her eyes. She felt her heart was like glass, breaking into a million tiny pieces. Shirako's own heart shattered; where had she heard that?

"Cat, where in God's name did you hear that," Shirako asked the hurt visible in his voice. Cat tried to respond, but her tongue swelled up on her. She tried to form words in her mouth, but her brain stopped working.

"I …I…I…" Cat gaped, unable to say any words. Shirako knew it was now or never; he had to tell her or loose her to someone else. He couldn't bare the thought of her in another man's arms. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek. She involuntary leaned into the touch, loving the warmth it gave off. Shirako used his thumb to wipe away the tears ready to fall, as his other arm brought her even closer. Cat could hear his heart beat in sync with her own. Cat didn't know what was going on; her mind seemed to control her body without letting her know. She saw herself wrap her arms around his neck in a loose hold, her fingertips resting at the base of his neck. Her fingers caused a rush of warmth through his body, and he loved the feeling.

"Cat, I don't care who you heard that from; I don't care what else they told you….I'm in love with you." Shirako whispered against her mouth. Cat didn't register what he said until a moment later; he loved her. A small smile started to spread across Cat's face, as it finally registered to her. Before she could get a word in to Shirako, her brain stopped functioning. And so did her mouth, for she couldn't say anything at all.

For Shirako had covered her mouth in a kiss.

But it wasn't a normal kiss; this kiss that shut down every one of Cat's senses. His kiss was soft and slightly demanding and she loved that her first kiss felt like this. She closed her eyes in pure bliss, as she kissed him back. His kiss was sweet, yet had this spice to it that made you want more. Shirako dissolved the last inch between them, crushing ever atom that came in between them. Shirako's left arm held Cat in place, not wanting her to let go. She, on the other hand, kept his head close to hers, not wanting him to let go. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, and placed a firm hand on his neck.

Shirako's right hand was on Cat's cheek, his thumb caressing her cheek softly. Cat's right hand rested at the base of Shirako's hair, trapping a few strands in between her fingers. Shirako had this way of kissing you; he set fire every molecule on your mouth, but you never wanted it to stop. Cat moaned against his mouth, showing her content in his arms. Shirako smiled against her mouth, and continued his torture on her mouth. His tongue caressed her bottom lip gently, as Cat had trailed it the other night with her finger, and asked for permission in. Cat wasn't about to deny Shirako entrance; after all, how could she say no to him? Cat opened her mouth slightly, not sure how to French kiss, but Shirako knew what to do.

He slowly tortured her mouth, as his tongue sent wave after wave of warm heat through out her body. Cat moaned again, not really sure out of content or out of his torturous ways this time. Her blood was boiling from all the heat, but this was one fire she didn't want to die down. Cat was running low on oxygen, and sadly but slowly pulled away. Her mouth felt a little sore from the roughness, but she loved the feeling anyway. She opened her eyes half way to see Shirako breathing as heavy as she was. He grinned as wide as he could, and rested his head against hers. Cat, unlike herself, giggled softly like a school girl. Shirako was so content; he didn't want any other girl in his life.

"I love you." They both said simultaneously and laughed. Cat had never before been this happy in her life, and it was all thanks to Shirako. She gave a soft kiss on the side of his cheek, and whispered a 'thank you' against it. The warm air sent a shiver down Shirako's own spine, as his eyes filled with mischief. She slowly licked her bottom lip, savoring his unique taste, and then bit down in an innocent manner. Before Cat could even get a word out of her mouth, his mouth covered hers again in another, soft torturous kiss. But Cat thought, if every kiss were like this, she was going to die in his arms and that was fine with her. Cat remembered the song she sang that morning to the Angels; Shirako did leave her breathless.

Cat heard the drivers return from the realm and realized; they were right in their line of view. Shirako must have heard them too, for he began to pull away. Cat got bold; she pulled him back. Shirako was a bit surprised, but he got he message. Cat wanted everyone to know she was his, this angel found her prince. Shirako pulled her as close as he could, thinking how he had tamed a wild angel.

Nolo was about to head back to his garage, when something caught his eye. Rather, the people who caught his eye. His eyes widen as he tried not to laugh, and he looked at the other drivers. The Teku were in total shock, and the Metal Maniacs were in slight shock. But the Wild Angels took the prize of most shocked; All Alex could do smile. There they were; Shirako and Cat making out in front of the Wild Angels garage without a care in the world.

"Cat what…how did you…and he…what did we miss? We go into ONE realm and come back to them making out!" Fox asked, completely surprised. Speed then went into an uncontrollable rage of laughing as her boyfriend joined her. The other drivers came in at the sound of the laughter and gazed at the sight in front of them. Karma was speechless; she didn't realize that her joke on Shirako would drive him to make out with her. Kurt looked from Cat then to Alex. Alex just shrugged but smiled none the less. He did the same; after all, if Alex was fine with it, then he was too.

Vert was happy for his buddy; after all, it isn't ever day you met the woman of your dreams. Taro just rolled his eyes, while Pork Chop grumbled. He took a liking to Speed and her friends, so he made a promise to pound the Stinku if he hurt Cat. Otherwise, Pork Chop was happy for the two, as was Tork. Tork didn't hate the Teku, he just didn't like Nolo. Wylde and Chicane gave out a few cat calls, while Wylde stared at Chicane. She just shrugged, but she was happy for her best friend. At this point, Shirako and Cat broke off for air.

Cat just gave her friends a shy smile and buried her face in his chest, but still kept eye contact with her teammates. Shirako put his arms around her waist protectively, and rested his chin in Cat's hair. They just laughed, and all the girls fell in love with Shirako.

"Hey Shirako, you hurt our angel in any way, and you've got four wild angels on your door step." Fox said, giving Shirako a wink. All Shirako had to do to show he understood was kiss Cat on the cheek.

………….Ya I know I moved things kind of fast but it was stuck in my head! It was actually a fun chapter to write, despite me giggling my head off while writing it. Oh well! Let me know what you guys think!!!! CT (who has just discovered her romantic side)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

HEY PEOPLE!!!!! Yes I know I've been gone for awhile, but I'm trying to keep up on my school work. Thanks to Halo I've started a new chapter and continue to write. So, I'll SLOWLY come back. Oh and on another note, this chapter is very random and it's kind of a stall chapter until some of my bigger events; i.e. the realms, romance scenes, plot twists. So…..ENJOY! Catherine

I don't own Acceleracers, Final Fantasy and PS, one of the characters is modeled after one of my BFFS, and, well, she dances…..you'll know what I mean laughs

After Cat and Shirako had been officially paired as a couple, the two had been hanging around each other every hour of the day. Cat had always parked her car next to Shirako, and each day learned something new about each other. Shirako always had his arms wrapped protectively around Cat, and she relished the warmth. Alex looked over at her sister, and the sight brought a smile to her face. Cat was typing away on Shirako's computer, probably helping him download new tunes, while Shirako had his arms snaked around her and watched with his head on her shoulder. Alex saw him sigh in content, as her sister just leading her head on his.

Alex couldn't help but feel happy for her sister; her own love life wasn't the best in the world. An image of her old love flashed across her mind. His light blond hair darkened in the moonlight, and is midnight blue eyes shone with much mischief. His body build was the envy of every guy at high school, and every girl wanted to be his. He, too, like Alex was a racer. But unlike Alex he never liked to lose, and always got into a fight if he lost. But he rarely lost his races; except to one in particular.

_It was a Friday Night; race night. Instead of football at the high school, everyone goes to car races. All the high school teenagers were gathered around the drivers, ready to start the next race. Cat and Chicane had already won their races of the night, and Speed lost hers. It was Alex's turn next and she was racing the leader of a group of all boys. She had thought their leader was pretty cute, but didn't think about it much. _

_Both approached each other with fierce looks in their eyes. The guy just smirked, while Alex turned hers into a glare._

_"What's so amusing?" She asked in a semi-deadly tone. He just smirked wider and brought out his hand._

_"Just wondering what it would be like to lose to me." He said in a cocky voice. He voice was deep, almost hard to hear. She gave him a questioned glare, and brought her hand out half way. He reached for it and they both shook hands. Both watched the other get into their cars and start the engines. Cat nudged Fox in the ribs, pointing at the two in question. The ref gave the red light, as Alex gripped her steering wheel._

_Because the high school didn't want any accidents, the race was short and simple. To the end of the track, around the bend, and back without problems. The light turned yellow, and everything seemed to turn slow motion around Alex. Everyone on the side seemed to get restless, wanting to see the two race each other. She quickly looked at her opponent; he seemed unfazed by the crowd cheering as well. The light slowly turned green, and the two were off. He had the lead, but Alex always knew how to make a come back. _

_She got him at the bend; he ended up turning to widely, wide enough for her car to fit. She sharply turned and threw her Nitrogous gas switch. Nitrox 1 was allowed at races, as long as the flames didn't hurt anyone. The small burst of speed left dust in her wake as she crossed the finish line. Alex got out and took her shades off, rubbing the stray dust out of her eyes. She gave her sister a hug, as she heard a throat clear behind her. _

_Alex turned around to face the driver, his hand holding her prize. The prize usually consisted of a $1,000 dollar prize; the school could pay for it. After all the drivers had to pay their own fee anyway. The driver handed her the cash prize, and she took it with a smirk on her face._

_"How does it feel to lose to a female, let alone a female racer?" She asked, as he just smiled._

_"Actually it feels pretty good, but only when I lose to you Alex." He said, as he walked away to join the crowd. She just watched his back walk out of sight, not remembering telling him her name. She felt the roughness of a piece of binder paper on her hand, and flipped the money over. There in bold letters and numbers were, 'Cloud, 833-2214.' She laughed and slipped the paper into her pocket. After the race she called him; they were going out the next day. _

Alex cherished the memory with all her heart, and loved the memories he gave her during high school. Tears sprang to her eyes as a horrible memory filled her mind. Before Alex could hold them back, a single tear feel down her cheek as salt filled her senses. She reached up to wipe it away, when a gloved hand beat her to it. She was startled and looked at the person who saw her, half expecting her sister. She was surprised even more; it was Kurt.

"You okay Alex." Kurt asked, Alex wondering where he came from. She wiped away the rest of her tears, and put on a fake smile. Kurt's eyes shone with much concern, and leaned against Alex's car next to her. Kurt just sat in silence, waiting for her to gather her thoughts. Alex took a deep breath then spoke.

"He used to give me a nick name; my boyfriend." Alex said, as Kurt felt like he took a blow to the chest with her fist. He should have known she was taken; it almost seemed too good to be true. He just decided to talk to her anyway, and get to know her better like a sister.

"So, what did he call you?" Kurt asked, half curious, half out of wanting to talk to her. It was hard; getting a girl you've longed for so long out of your head wasn't easy. Alex scoffed and remembered what he called her.

"Phoenix." Alex said, remembering she loved the nick name. Kurt saw her small smile and figured she loved phoenixes.

"He sounds very nice. Was he ever a jerk?" Kurt asked, wanting to know that Alex was taken care of. Alex thought about it, and knew Kurt must not have known Cloud.

"No; he was really kind. Cocky, but kind. He always looked out for me and my team, making sure we were taken care of. We were going to get married after high school and race together." Alex said, not knowing why she was spilling her guts to Kurt. Maybe she just needed a person to listen to her; Cloud definitely had a bit of trouble listening. Kurt felt even worse than before, like he was going to be sick. He took small breaths, making sure Alex didn't hear them.

"Well what happened, he got cold feet?" Kurt asked, hearing the annoyance in his voice. Alex seemed to far off in her memories to pick up on it, as her eyes looked lifeless. Kurt glanced at her, and noticed the tears coming back. Concern once again filled his veins, as he turned her head to face him. "Alex, what happened?" He asked, all concern showing in his voice. Alex sniffed and breathed heavy, she had to let it out.

"He died, two months before we graduated. He died in a race against another driver. It was a private race, no other teammates around. His car had a bad Nitrox tank, it was leaking. He wanted to go faster, or else he would lose." Alex said, as it became hard for her to speak. Kurt got the message; His car exploded in the process of going faster. "He died on the way to the hospital." Alex said, as all the tears followed freely. Kurt brought her into an embrace, as she cried into his chest. Cat heard her sister, and knew what she was talking about. Tears came to her own eyes, as she told Shirako her sister's story. Shirako wiped away her tears, as Kurt saw him mouth something to her.

Kurt knew what he said; he promised her she would never lose him and kissed her to seal the promise. If only Alex knew about the tank maybe she could have stopped him, then maybe he would be here with her. Kurt heard her cease, as she brought her head up. Most girls look pretty bad after they cry (Don't deny it girls) but Alex looked different. She looked younger, more innocent like a China doll. Kurt placed both hands on her face, and wiped away her tears. She gave him a sincere smile, as Kurt felt bittersweet. Part of him felt happy that Alex didn't have a boyfriend, but no girl should ever go through what Alex went through.

"You okay?" Kurt asked in a whisper, as Alex shakily nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks Kay, I needed that." Alex said, Kurt smiling at his own nick name.

"Any time Alex, so who was your boyfriend racing against." Kurt asked, wanting to know the guy who raced her boyfriend; maybe he could track the racer down. Alex shook her head.

"I'm not sure myself; but now that I think about it, he said something about the team being a Japanese name." Alex said immediately jumping to the wrong conclusion. Kurt knew what she was getting at; Teku was Japanese for technology.

"Woah there Alex, don't jump the gun. Ask Nolo maybe he knows what happened." Kurt said, holding his hands up defensively. Alex sighed and knew he was right.

"Right. You're right. I'm sorry, I did jump the gun, and I will ask Nolo about Cloud's race." Alex said, as Kurt's eyes got bigger.

"Wait, wait, did you say the guy's name was 'Cloud'?" Kurt asked bringing up a memory in his own mind. Alex nodded her head, wondering what he was getting at. Kurt just dropped his shoulders in disbelief. He knew who raced her boyfriend before he died; he just couldn't believe it. Alex looked at him with a questioned look. "I know who raced Cloud in a private race; it was Nolo's brother, Tone. Tone died in a race against Tork." Kurt said, knowing she was going to go after Nolo. Alex dropped her jaw in complete shock; not in a million years would she believe it. All thoughts of revenge on the guy left her as she felt sorry for Nolo.

She lost her fiancé, but he lost his brother. Alex wanted to get revenge, but it seems someone beat her to it. She couldn't blame any of the other Teku; they didn't know where the race was. Kurt must have found out the same way she did. At least she knew Tone and Cloud were probably evening the score in heaven. Alex felt relieved that she found out who Cloud raced against, and knew she could be at peace. Alex sighed in content and gave Kurt a true honest to good smile of the night. He grinned himself, and proceeded with his plan to get to know Alex better. He asked all the things a good friend would ask; from her favorite type of music to her place to hang out.

Alex loved getting to know Kurt better; she even found out he used to work for Galorem and knew he made a mistake. Alex was happy Kurt was so honest with her, and knew he wasn't like this with anyone.

"So, tell me, do I know something maybe your boyfriend didn't know?" Kurt asked slightly amused. He doubted there was, but there was always that one possibility. Alex looked at him a bit surprised; come to think of it there was one thing she never told Cloud.

"I'm a belly dancer." Alex said, before she could even register with her brain. Kurt took off his shades and looked at her in total surprise. Him and every person within their hearing range which was only Kurt, Shirako, Cat, Chicane, Wylde, and Taro. She just shrugged as Cat laughed at all of the guy's faces. The guys all stared at her in disbelief, as she leaned off her car and showed them. Kurt was hypnotized by the sway of her hips and arms, not really sure he was still on Earth at this point. Alex stopped and gave a quick bow, while everyone applauded around her. She looked at Kurt with a 'what now' look and he just laughed.

"Oh I fell into that trap. I knew I shouldn't have asked. A nice talent believe me; just don't do that again in front of a bunch of men." Kurt said, covering his eyes in embarrassment of staring so long. Alex got what he was implying and blushed as well.

"Alright Kay; what's your secret." Alex said, crossing her arms. Kurt shrugged and began to walk away. Alex stared at him complete disbelief.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Kurt said, walking in no particular direction. Alex decided to back to her room to scheme at how to make Kurt confess. Once she was out of sight, Kurt made his way to Shirako's car.

Alex was completely lost in thought on her bed, trying to figure out what Kurt could be hiding. It was after the fifth knock on her door did she know someone was there. She opened the door and stared at the person in front of her.

"Can I help you Shirako?" Alex said, surprised and confused. Shirako was playing messenger and handed Alex a small package.

"From a secret admirer sent to the Dome." Shirako said, covering his mouth in shock. He wasn't supposed to say that, but Alex smirked anyway. He waved bye and left to be at Cat's side once again, before he got in trouble. Alex placed the package on her night stand table, and pulled at the string tying it. Once the knot was done, the paper fell to reveal two objects. One was a single red rose, tied with a silver ribbon. The other was a tape record already wound to the beginning. She pressed the play button, and her room filled with light music.

_She rolls the window down_

_And she talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

The man's voice was soft and soothing, he sounded like a professional. Yet at the same time, he had that raw quality like Cat. Alex sat down on her bed, listening as the song continued on to the chorus.

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin' about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

Alex thought, 'I hope this guy isn't a stalker.' But at the same time couldn't help but feel like she knew him. Apparently it could be someone from school or from the Acceledrome. After all, even though Shirako said it was from the Drome, doesn't mean he was told to say that. Who ever they were, they had feelings for Alex.

_She was the one to hold me _

_The night the sky fell down_

_And what was I thinkin' when_

_The world didn't end_

_Why didn't I know what I know now_

Alex lay down on her pillow as the song told her a story. Whoever this guy was, he was probably in the racing world as the car verse went. The second verse told her the guy wanted to be with her until the world stopped. She couldn't help but find it slightly romantic.

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin' about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figured it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

Alex tried to match a face to the voice, but couldn't come up with anyone. Alex swayed her head gently to the song, as the man's voice filled her ears.

_And right now_

_Face to face, all my fears_

_Pushed aside and right now_

_I'm ready to spend_

_The rest of my life with you_

Alex gasped, and sat up at the last line of that verse. This guy was serious; serious like Cloud. Alex glared; if this was a joke she wasn't laughing. She then loosened up, realizing who ever sent her this song couldn't have known about Cloud. If they did, they knew he had died. But still, this sexy singer was serious. Alex looked at her in the mirror with confusion. 'Did I just called this voice AND the guy who's singing sexy? I DON"T EVEN KNOW THE GUY!' She screamed inside her mind.

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin' about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

Alex sighed as the song ended, and couldn't help but drift off to sleep. The song made her so calm and so at ease.

"Whoever this guy is, I better thank him for making me finally feel at peace. I'll talk to Shirako tomorrow and make him tell me about the guy. And I better thank Kurt too." Alex said with a yawn, as sleep started to take its toll. Alex never knew, the singer was outside her door, listening the whole time. Alex never did figure out Kurt's secret that day. And she never knew, Kurt was the singer in the song.

Whoo, ya, like I said, very random. You know I can't help but wonder in the back of my head if there are traits about these guys we cannot imagine about….like Kurt in this chapter…..hmmm… So hope you guys liked, review, and let me know what you think! CT


	15. SONG!

Hey peoples just thought I'd let you know….. The song in the last chapter is called Crazy for this Girl by Evan and Jaron! I'm writing a new chapter as we speak, so stay tuned.

_She rolls the window down_

_And she talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin' about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

_She was the one to hold me _

_The night the sky fell down_

_And what was I thinkin' when_

_The world didn't end_

_Why didn't I know what I know now_

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin' about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figured it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_And right now_

_Face to face, all my fears_

_Pushed aside and right now_

_I'm ready to spend_

_The rest of my life with you_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin' about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hey peoples, well I'm starting a new chapter (besides this one I'm updating) and guess what…I GOT THE STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!!! Grrr, not happy and until I can concentrate on where my train of thought was going, chapter 16 (I already have 14 and 15 done) will take awhile. But on a happier note, I have 14 up, I wrote a very random chapter, more random than the last one, and hopefully it can kind of show you the future….ENJOY! CT

A/N: I don't own Acceleracers and PS PPLS! I think I act a bit animeish in this chapter so if I do, forgive me, I must have been watching a marathon of anime when I wrote this chapter…

Cat had wondered where her sister went after Kurt walked away, but then saw Kurt walk over toward her and Shirako.

"Hey Shirako, Cat, can you do me a favor?" Kurt asked, a light blush coming to his cheeks. Shirako was oblivious to it, but Cat noticed it right away.

"You like my sister, don't you Kurt?" Cat asked with a Cheshire cat grin coming straight out of Wonderland. Shirako looked at her dumb founded, while Kurt's face seem to light up a soft red of embarrassment. That was all it took to make Cat giggle like a maniac, her giggles sounding like somebody tapping a wind chime softly. Shirako just stared at his girlfriend, amazed at how girls knew these things. "Sure I'll help you on one condition." Cat said, a single finger pointed in a 'one' Kurt was a bit scared at her request, but agreed none the less. Cat admired Kurt for his bravery; and his stubbornness.

"Don't let my sister's heartbreak again, make her happy." Cat said, grasping one of Kurt's hands in her own. Kurt was a bit shocked at the request, but knew he would keep his promise. Kurt nodded, and Cat gave him a small hug knowing that Kurt would never hurt her sister. Shirako was up for helping Kurt; he got to help Cat's sister after all. He was still on thin ice with her, with stealing Cat and all (Alex was VERY protective of Cat, since their parents passed away).

"Alright Kurt, what do you need us to do?" Shirako said, putting his headphones down. The Teku were amazed at the reaction Cat had on him; he wore his headphones all the time, but at a low volume now. Kurt gaped like a fish, his brain unable to form the right words. Cat and Shirako stared at each other, then at Kurt. "Out with it Kurt!" Shirako said, a bit annoyed and one would have never known that Shirako could blow a fuse.

"I'm going to sing to her, and I want to do it secretly." Kurt said a little to fast, but both of them caught it. They knew Kurt's secret, the one Alex never found out anyway; he could sing. Cat grinned like a mad woman, and ran to her car. Shirako stared after his girlfriend, wondering where that kind of speed came from and always thought that was Speed's department. She raced back, and handed Kurt a small tape recorder.

"Use this; I keep it for times like these. But sing it here; I want to hear you too." Cat said sitting on one of Bassline's seats. Shirako moved her so that she was sitting in his lap, his arms hung loosely around her waist and hugging her to him. Kurt never sang in front of people, but Cat was Alex's sister so it was like singing to Alex…sort of. Shirako gave Kurt the background music for his song, the one he asked for, and Kurt sang his heart out. Cat swayed with his words and was hypnotized by the words. She knew her sister would love it. Kurt turned the tape off and Cat applauded his singing. Even Shirako clapped at his skill; he was impressed. Kurt just gave a shy grin and thanked them.

"Only problem now is giving it to her, but not from me." Kurt said, as Cat and Kurt looked at Shirako.

"No, no, no, no. I will not do it, I can't; her sister ha..." Shirako rambled on only to be cut off by Cat kissing him soundly on the lips. When she let go, Shirako had a dazed expression with his hand out stretched.

"Just don't tell her where it's from and you'll do fine. As for my sister's possessiveness, you'll grow on her in time." Cat said, placing the newly wrapped package by Kurt in his hand, with Kurt adding his last minute touches. Cat whispered something in Shirako's ear, something that Kurt didn't pick up. Suddenly, Shirako stood up very quickly and rushed to Alex's room.

"What did you tell him?" Kurt asked, not really sure if he wanted to know. She just gave him a secretive smile, and Kurt knew he didn't want to know. Moments later Shirako came back, with his hand over his mouth looking very scared. Cat knew he spilled that it came from near the dome, and just shook her head. Kurt knew it would happen as well, and left to go hear Alex's reaction. Shirako came back and sank in the seat next to Cat and sighed.

"You said it was near the Acceledrome right? Don't worry, Alex still doesn't know. Kurt didn't want us to say anything, because he didn't want Alex hating her sister and her boyfriend." Cat said, thinking he was upset about the ordeal. Shirako didn't pick his head up from his chest, and Cat placed a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, before Cat could even know what was happening, Shirako had stood up and crushed Cat to his chest.

"You still owe me, we had an agreement." Shirako said, in a dark, husky voice. Cat gasped, and before she knew it, she was kissing him all over again. (I still got other drivers to do people, they CXS will end here for this chapter.)Shirako is sneaky, ne Kawaii? ;)

Fox was looking everywhere for Cat, hoping she would ask for more drivers to come and help. They were a bit short on help around the place, and everyone was exhausted from previous races. She spotted Cat making out with Shirako near the Bassline, and sighed. She was happy for Cat and all, but Fox wasn't the type to fall in love easily. She thought Alex was the same, but between her and Kurt, she didn't know anymore. Fox was looking for her uncle, when she ended up running into something. More like the back of someone, someone wearing yellow and blue. She backed up to see Nolo, facing her.

"Oh wow, sorry about that Nolo. I didn't look where I was going." Fox said, rubbing her sore head that collided with the back of his. Truthfully, Nolo was acting really weird around her, and she didn't like the looks he gave her.

"It's okay, I didn't mind." Nolo said, making Fox back up into his car. Fox stood her ground; next to Alex, she was the fighter of the group. And her bark was as bad as her bite. Nolo placed one hand on her side while the other one grabbed her wrist, as Fox glared at him.

"You know, I think we would make a really great couple." Nolo said, hoping to get a reaction out of Fox. Fox scoffed and glared at him.

"Really? Think so? I highly doubt that, jerk." She said in a deadly tone. Nolo moved in closer to face, when a voice stopped him.

"Hey, leave her alone, Nolo. She's right about you being a jerk." The voice said, as Nolo glared at him. Tork was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Nolo forcefully let go of her wrist, and walked away talking to himself. "Don't be hard on him, he isn't always a jerk." Tork said, moving next to her. Fox rubbed her wrist, as Tork placed it in his own hand. Unlike Nolo's rough hands, Tork's felt smooth against Fox's skin. She noticed the light bruise forming and sighed.

"He needs a girl who doesn't mind that type of rough. And I know just the girl. Say Tork, think you can stand a few more Angels around here." Fox asked, hoping he would say yes to idea. Tork shrugged and nodded, while Fox cheered in joy. Tork knew why Nolo went after Fox; because Tork had eyes for the vixen himself. Nolo was only interested because Tork was.

"By the way, Fox, you might want to put some ice on that, before it gets too bad." Tork said pointing to the bruise. Fox glanced at the bruise and made her way to the kitchen, Tork following behind her. She grabbed some ice from the fridge, and turned around to bump into Tork.

"Here let me help you with that." Tork said holding the ice on the bruise. Fox didn't like being the maiden in distress, but if Tork offered she didn't mind. She actual noticed that Tork was kind of cute, but immediately got rid of the thought. She wasn't going to turn into Cat; but she also envied what Cat had. A guy who is madly in love with you, who you can talk to and listen to, and someone to hold you close. Fox looked at Tork, who in turn looked her in the eyes. His green eyes showed so much pain and suffering, Fox wanted to be the ear to let him speak to. She noticed she was staring at Tork, and fought the urge to blush like Cat does.

"Umm, I think it's healed now." Fox said looking back down at her bruise. It was only to hide the blush she was showing on her face, but Tork didn't notice it. He took the ice off to show that the coloring went down. Still, he wrapped it and her right wrist up in an ace bandage. Fox looked confused at his actions, and he just chuckled.

"I figured you don't want the other drivers noticing. So I wrapped them both up so it looks like you're making a lame fashion statement." Tork said, holding up a can of blue spray paint. Fox laughed and held out both of her arms, as Tork sprayed the bandage blue. Fox looked at his master piece and he was right; none of the other drivers would ask. She actually liked the look. She was about to thank Tork, when she felt warm flesh on her cheek. Before she could register what happened, the feeling left and Tork made his way out of the kitchen. Fox placed her hand on her cheek, and knew Tork had kissed her. Fox knew she was going to turn into a copy of Cat around Tork, but she didn't mind it one bit. Fox left to go make an important call; one that would cause more couples to form.

Meanwhile, during the encounter with Tork and Fox, Chicane was happily listening to her mp3 player, and had noticed Cat and Shirako making out. Chicane blushed and walked away, hoping she didn't interrupt them. Chicane wished she had a person like Shirako by her side. An image of the hot-headed Wylde flashed across her mind. She gave a small 'eep' and wondered why she thought of him. '_Maybe because I'm_ _attracted to him, and I think he is the hottest guy to walk the planet._' Chicane thought, and didn't even realize she had wondered into the Metal Maniac garage. She shook her head, hoping to erase all thoughts of Wylde, but they just came back stronger. She turned up her music, and switched songs to "Dance, Dance by the Fall Out Boys." Like her teammates, she liked a mix of music.

Chicane danced to the song, as the guitar and drum lines filled her head. She started singing along to the song.

"_Dance, Dance, we're falling apart to half time. Dance, Dance, and these are the_ _lives you love to lead_." Chicane sang, closing her eyes to the music she wanted to get lost in. She had forgotten that Monkey greased his car earlier, and didn't notice the black oozing spot on the floor. Before she noticed what happened she went flying back. She felt herself falling back, only to be caught by a pair of arms. Involuntarily, she wrapped her own arms around the person's neck, as they pulled her up. She slowly opened her eyes to face the man that had been haunting her thoughts only moments ago. She didn't realize how close she was to him, until she felt his warm breath on her mouth.

"Now, if you want to get up close and personal…" Wylde trailed off, as Chicane turned a blood red. She immediately let go of his neck, and hung her head in embarrassment. Wylde laughed softly, and brought her head up to face his own. She saw her own reflect in his glasses, and he spoke in a low voice.

"That's what I like about you Chainy; you're so innocent yet so dangerous. Remember what I said?" Wylde asked, cocking his head to the side. Chicane remembered what he had said, and a moment later slapped her derriere.

"You said you would catch me if I ever fall." Chicane said, as Wylde held a firm grip on her waist. Wylde just smiled at her response, and she was right. But Chicane wondered; would he catch her if she fell in love with him? _'Of course'_ she thought, he was Wylde. He was dangerous in every way, yet had this kind side only Chicane noticed. She thought she had it worse than Cat, as Wylde tortured her in more than one way. He haunted her dreams and haunted her thoughts; he was the one she wanted by her side.

"Very good, here's your prize." Wylde said, as he brushed his lips lightly against her own. Chicane stopped breathing for a moment, as Wylde chuckled. "See ya soon, Chainy." Wylde said, brushing his fingers across her exposed stomach and after he left, she immediately shivered at the touch. Wylde made the biggest mistake; Chicane wanted more of him and would stop at nothing to get another kiss to satisfy her growing hunger.

Meanwhile when Shirako was coming back from his messenger duties, (Anyone ever see the episode of CSI called 4X4, that's similar to this, turn back the clock at one certain event) Karma was hoping to improve the quality of her car, as she spent hours on the tread-mill like contraption. Karma would increase the speed of her car, and then slow down. The virtual car simulation made the car take twists and turns, jump over hills, and cross the finish line. She took of her simulation helmet, and noticed Taro walking by her car. She would never admit it, but she had certain feelings for the Metal Maniac.

She couldn't describe it; she didn't know if it was love or just admiration. She forced herself to think the latter of the two, after all Karma Eiss never fell in love. But she did feel admiration before, which is why these emotions felt different from them. Taro approached Karma's car, noticing her lost in thought.

"Care to explain what you are so in lost in thought about?" Taro asked in a cool voice. His voice brought Karma out of her thoughts, as she turned her head his way.

"Nothing really, just racing in general." Karma said, not revealing the fact she was talking about a racing driver. But Taro was smart, and knew with everything Karma was vague about, there was a hidden message. Karma knew Taro wasn't dumb, and knew she meant something else. But she honored the fact he didn't push it any further, and pushed her car door up. She then faced a different problem; she forgot to lower the conveyer belt for her car. She was about to climb back in her car, when she felt herself being lifted into the air.

Karma gave a startled gasp as Taro lifted her out of the car bridal style. One of his muscular, lean arms was placed lightly, but firmly under Karma's knees. The other was placed around her back, under her left arm. Karma wrapped her arms tightly around Taro's neck, not really sure what was happening. Karma realized a sudden type of warmth rushed through her veins, warmth that made her feel protected. She also noticed the steel Taro usually had in his eyes disappeared, revealing a warm gaze. Taro gave a light laugh, and gently placed her feet on the ground. Karma let go of Taro's neck slowly, still love the feeling the warmth gave her, and stood on her own to feet.

"Better?" Taro asked shortly, the gaze of warmth never leaving. He crossed his arms over his chest, smiling at her lightly. Karma gave the faintest of blushes; she never knew she could blush. She nodded slowly, hoping he would never leave her sight. Sadly, he turned around and walked back to his garage. Karma glanced at the computer rating screen, noticing nothing improved in her performance, still a 99. Karma sighed, and looked in Taro's direction one last time. Her train of thought was interrupted by the shriek of Speed and a loud robotic like cry. Karma, along with all of the Teku and Wild Angels, ran to the Metal Maniac's garage. (Wow, I make Karma kind of OOC, didn't I?)

The guys were met with a strange and horrific sight; Speed was being chocked to death by a full bodied Drone, and Monkey was unconscious on the floor. Fox tried throwing a punch at the Drone, only to have her hand caught in the web of wires. The wires crept over her right arm, as Fox tried pulling back. Tork grabbed her around the waist and tried to help her, Fox too scared to enjoy the feeling she got from his touch.

Chicane tried throwing a kick at the Drone, only to get sent flying back into Wylde. The silent tension in the air was cut by two very loud engines. Two cars came barreling down the ramps that lead outside, as the two cars parked near the fight.

One was a dark, midnight blue color with a single strip of off white mingling in between. It looked like a pale moon had pierced the night sky, and on it spelled the logo. Her hood adorned a lone white wolf, howling through the night to a crescent moon in the background. Off white letters spelled 'Wild Angel' near the windows, and a single wolf sat on the back windows.

The other car was different; it was a dark gray and purple. The colors seemed to form spirals on her car, the words seemed to flow along the purple spiral. A black jaguar was sitting on the hood of her car, as if stalking its prey. White words formed 'Wild Angels.' The driver of the midnight car jumped out of her seat, and kicked the Drones head.

The Drone dropped Speed, as she fell to the floor in a heap lost of air. The driver then did a round house kick, and knocked the Drone's head off. The wires loosened as Fox fell back into Tork's arms. Chicane rolled over and rubbed her head, as she opened her eyes. She saw the position her and Wylde were in and jumped off, helping him up in the process. Tork leaned Fox back on her legs, as Fox thanked him for helping her. Cat just stared and the two drivers, then screamed really loud. Cat hugged both members tight, as they hugged her back with equal strength.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?" Cat asked in excitement as the midnight driver looked at Fox. They screamed, and hugged each other like long lost friends.

"Cat who are these girls?" Pork Chop asked in a gruff voice, asking the question everyone pondered.

"These, my fine friends, are two more Wild Angels that moved away before we graduated." Cat said slinging an arm around the two. "This is Max, and she's Fox's best friend in the entire world." Cat said motioning to the driver on her right.

Max was a tough girl, similar to Fox in many ways but looks and boys. Max had pale emerald green eyes that gave her midnight car a run for its dark shine. Her light brunette hair was tied back in a long ponytail, reaching just past her upper back. She, like the other Angels, had special racing clothes. Max wore a sleeveless black top which showed off her stomach, and had a dark green sash around her neck similar to a neck chocker. She wore dark blue jeans, with a dark green sash as a belt. The jeans had a wolf sitting on the right pant leg, just seeming to stare right at them. Her dark green slippers seemed to compliment her look; it showed off her eyes more. She was the girl who liked semi rough guys, and Nolo was looking her up and down.

"And this is Roxy." Cat said, shoving forward the girl on her left. Roxy didn't look completely opposite of Max; she seemed to fit the tough girl type, like Karma. Her dirty blonde hair complimented her teal blue eyes. Her dark purple top was a mid drift with light gray long sleeves. Her blue jeans were starting to rip at the knees, giving her that tough, hip hop girl look. Her gray sneakers showed her tanned skin easily. Vert seemed to be staring, but Roxy didn't mind.

"Fox gave me call; said you needed more drivers. She called in your place, said she missed us anyway." Max said in a slight Italian accent, eying each driver until her eyes rested on Nolo. She liked him from the get go and turned her eyes back to Cat. Cat looked confused, as she looked at Fox for help. Fox tried not to bust up laughing.

"Uh well, you were a little busy girl." Fox said, as Cat turned a dark shade of red. Roxy looked at one of the drivers and giggled. Max looked at Shirako and saw him with the same shade, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Ah, that explains a lot." Roxy said, looking from Cat to Shirako and back. Each driver introduced themselves, Vert taking longer to say high to Roxy than the others. The Acceledrome was about to get a lot more crazier.

Wheeew, yes I added new characters because I need more couple pairings….and because I'm a writer so I can. Laughs.

To Halo: Believe me I'm glad to be writing again, I've been very busy and writing helps me relax, at least to me. I look forward to your new stories!

To Kawaii: I'm glad you liked the song and from the bottom of my heart I'm so sorry about your brother. I also added the song in the last up date, and ya I wanted to give Kurt a romantic side with the song.

To CursedAngel: Ya Kurt can sing of course I knew that….no not really, I just made that trait about him up. Yes I added Cloud; I am a HUGE Cloud fan.

And on that note….PLEASE REVIEW!!! CT


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

PEOPLE I'M BACK! Ya well my life is pretty busy right now with all the homework and finals coming up. EWWW… And remember how I said back in chapter 3 or something I already had like the 15 written…ya…now I'm all caught up…

So if you guys can give me any advice or some kind of twist you wouldn't mind seeing in my story, let me know (chance are I'll probably use all of them) I'm not exactly asking you guys to write it for me just….

I've been working on chapter 16 for about 4 months now and I can't think of an exciting event to happen.

So enough of my stalling… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Catherine

Due to all of the commotion in the Acceledrome, Alex wearily dragged herself out of her nice, warm Cloud 9 and into the garage area. When she saw Max and Roxy, well, let's just say everyone went deaf for about a minute. After the small reunion, Dr. Tezla gathered everyone into the conference room. Metal Maniacs on one side, the Teku on the other, with the Angels sitting at the end forming a semi circle. For awhile Dr Tezla had his back turned to them, staring at the glass as if it were a mirror. Fox opened her mouth to say something, when Dr Tezla spoke.

"I don't know how many Accelechargers the Drones have, all I know is that we have three. If we want to beat the Drones, we have to perform better so I designed this." Dr Tezla said, eyeing the middle of the table. Dr Tezla looked at his niece and she shut her mouth; that was the question she wanted to ask, how many Accelechargers they had. A holographic image of a Drone racing tire appeared, spinning slowly around to face every driver. They only difference was that the color of the tire was blue.

Monkey eyed Speed then the tire then back to Speed. She shot up out of her slouched position and carefully studied the tire.

"Hey, that's the tire me and Monkey pulled out of the Lava Realm!" Speed shouted into Max's ear. Max poked a finger in her ear, and shot a death glare at Speed. Speed grinned sheepishly and leaned back in her chair.

"Dr Tezla reverse engineered the Drone technology and made new tires for each of your cars. The tires can morph into eight different treads, designed for all types of driving." Lani said, as the tires morphed into the eight different types of tread.

"I'm also ready to equip every driver with an EDR; Emergency Driver Return. I case of an emergency the driver can automatically exit the realm, without his or her car." Dr Tezla explained turning around to face their reactions. Everyone looked shocked, Nolo the most.

"The Teku don't escape. We drive." Nolo said, pointing off into the distance. The Wild Angels rolled their eyes, as Wylde scoffed.

"Yeah, like Vert." Wylde mumbled, loud enough for Vert to hear. Vert was mad that Wylde made fun of his driving, and was ready to pick a fight. Vert growled and got up out of his seat, making Roxy's heart skip a beat at his low growl. Wylde looked at Vert, and saw his hand ball into a fist. "You lookin' for a fight." Wylde threatened, standing up out of his seat. Kurt followed in pursuit.

"I am." Kurt replied, as every member of the Metal Maniacs stood up. Taro took a step out of the shadows and cleared his throat.

"To bad Kadeem didn't have an EDR. Remember Kadeem." Taro asked, raising his voice. Vert sat back down and sighed.

"When are we going after Kadeem?" Vert asked, looking to Dr Tezla for a sign of hope.

"We all wish we could go after Kadeem, Vert." Lani said, placing a light hand on his shoulder. Roxy felt a pang of jealously, as her eyes turned a bit steely. Only Cat was the one to notice this, and gently punched her on her shoulder to clam her down.

"Enough. I don't care if the drivers are Teku, Metal Maniac, or Wild Angel. I need the best." Dr Tezla said, cutting the rising tension with his words.

"You've got the best." Nolo said as the Wild Angels stood at his remark.

"We can take on the Drones and the Teku." Tork said, as his boys stood up to back him up. Tork wasn't really worried about the Wild Angels; after all, they were neutral in the war between the two teams.

"Let's scrap those Drones." Porkchop said, as Dr Tezla nodded at their new found confidence.

"The drivers are ready; now what about your cars?" Tezla asked, looking over his shades at the door. The Teku and Metal Maniacs turned to his gazing direction and everyone's jaws dropped. The Angels were already gone, and if they had looked out the window, they would have seen them getting the new tires they needed. The Teku and Metal Maniacs followed their pursuit, each grabbing different colored tires. The Teku grabbed the blue tires, the Metal Maniacs grabbed the grey tires, and Angels grabbed the dark purple tires.

Vert threw off his jacket, revealing his muscular arms and a bit of his shoulders, as he secured his back tires on. Roxy turned a deeper color than her tanned skin, picturing herself in his strong arms. She shook her head, as she secured the Nitrox tanks. Vert caught her blush and smirked to himself. Karma was taking her car for one last test run, as Monkey and Speed rolled new tires into their team's garages. One by one each team added their new modifications, but Max was having a little trouble.

Max knelt next to her front right tire, noticing she accidentally to the wrong type of tire; it was too small and wobbled when touched. She sighed and looked around for the tool needed, only to notice it missing. She gave a frustrated sigh and reached for the next best tool. Unknown to her, Nolo had the tool and heard her grunts and groans of trying to make the tool fit. He quietly walked over to her, and raised his eyebrows in amusement. Her face a turned a slight pink trying to take the tire off; Nolo kneeled next to her and sighed.

"Need some help?" He asked, as Max toppled over in surprise. She landed on her butt, and placed a hand over her heart. She glared at him then got back into her crouched position.

"No I'm fine." Max said, trying to make the tool fit with all her might. Nolo shook his head, and held the right tool out for her. She looked at the tool, then at him. She snatched the tool out of his hand, and continued with her work. "Thanks" Max mumbled, as Nolo just sat there, gazing at her in silence. To be honest; Max didn't mind.

Roxy was having the opposite kind of trouble. Because of her short size, she had placed her car on a lift and made the tire axels at her height. Only one problem; she wasn't strong enough to lift the tires in the first place. Roxy rolled up her long sleeves, and got into a crouched position, she strained to lift the tire, but let go and rested her arms on the tire. Vert looked over at her and noticed the curves of her figure as she slouched over (facing her side peoples), almost chocking on the water he was drinking.

He walked over to her car, and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Each tap sent its own wave of shock down her spine. Her muscles tightened, as she slowly turned to face the man who was haunting her heart.

"Looks like you're struggling. Need help with that?" Vert asked, placing one hand on the tire near her hand. She took a sharp breath and nodded in a reply. He grinned and lifted the tire with ease. She then placed the tire in securely, and admired their handy work.

"Thanks!" Roxy said, hearing her voice go a little high pitched. Vert just shrugged and said 'no prob.' Roxy heard Cat call her name, and made a few steps in the direction but stopped. She turned around, placed a light kiss on Vert's cheek, and then ran off toward Cat. Vert placed a hand gingerly on his cheek, not knowing what just happened.

Cat gathered her girls together, and explained that one of them was going to test the Lightening Accelecharger. Max and Roxy sat out, since they didn't know what Accelechargers were. Cat gave the charger to Chicane, since she won the race for that world. Chicane grabbed her helmet, dark blue with light blue bubbles, and drove her car to the testing track.

Tork was already there, testing the Cavern Accelecharger. The charger made his car become one big headlight. Lani and Dr Tezla watched from the computer room.

"Who needs head lights?" Tork asked, as Lani said she was going to turn the lights back on. Tork took the Accelecharger out, and Monkey came into the computer room.

"Hey Tork, test my latest batch of Nitrox 3 and 1/2, Speed helped make it to so it should be safe." Monkey called from over the intercom. Tork replied, saying something about the last batch blowing his engine. He complied any way, and the untested Nitrox blew his engine. Chicane past him in the track, and placed her own charger in the Charger slot. Her car had a purple glow to it, as Dr Tezla shot lighting at her. The bolt seemed to bounce off, as she just drove along. She came back around and picked up Tork, only to be rammed by Nolo.

"Hey tell that Maniac, this is my track now." Nolo said, only then realizing it was Chicane. "Oh wow, Chicane I'm sorry bout that. I thought that was Tork's car." Nolo said with concern. She shrugged and drove off the track with Tork, although a little mad that she had to fix the big dent in her car. The Swamp Charger could create an instant track incase you went flying or there was no more track. Nolo's car got smashed, due to the fact that charger caused some problems and didn't make a track, as his car was about to fall off the test tracks jump. His car careened over the cliff, but he and charger were okay.

"I understand now why you didn't give the drivers EDRs. It didn't matter if they came back, until they started taking the Accelechargers into the realms. Tell me, what is so important as to why the Drones want them?" Lani asked.

"I don't know! The more I study the less I understand." Tezla said in a harsh tone, as Lani stepped back.

Meanwhile, Karma went to go see the Drone that came out with Vert's car, half gone. The Drone looked at Karma and twitched in response.

"What are your orders?" The Drone asked, as Karma looked startled.

"It thinks your Galorem." A male voice said, only to reveal Kurt from the shadows. Karma looked confused as Kurt went on. "You do look like Galorem, from one side at least." Kurt said, taking Karma's face into his gloved hand. She pushed his hand away and smirked.

"Speaking of sides, I heard you used to be on the wrong one. That you were a spy for Galorem." Karma said, as Kurt's facial features darkened. The Drone looked at the two.

"I didn't know what she was; I just knew I didn't trust Tezla. I still don't; not entirely." Kurt said, as Karma smirked.

"Maybe you have trouble trusting people, maybe you think there all like you." Karma said, as Kurt scowled.

"It really is a remarkable resemblance." Kurt said, leaving a scowling Karma behind him. He reached his car, and sank into the safety behind the wheel. Karma grabbed the Drone and walked toward the test car next to hers. She placed the Drone inside as Gig came up behind her.

"I put the Drone back online because I wanted to study its brain waves." Gig said.

"I'm not interested in how it thinks; I just want to know how it drives." Karma said as Karma typed away on the computer. She looked up as Shirako turned up his music.

Meanwhile….

Monkey was trying to fix his Nitrox 3 ½ batch, Speed working right next to him. Both turned around when they heard the banging of metal on metal. Pork Chop was banging a metal hammer against his car, making nice dent impressions.

"Pork Chop, what are you doing?" Speed asked for both her and Monkey. Pork Chop stopped and stared at the two.

"What does it look like I'm doing Speedy? I'm giving it some character." Pork Chop said laughing, only to be cut off by Shirako turning up his music. He looked over to see him chatting away with Cat. Boyfriend or not, Pork Chop stuck his bone into his mouth, swung the hammer over his shoulder, and walked toward Shirako's car. Wylde followed in pursuit as they ran into Kurt and Vert.

"What are you Maniacs doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to turn that music DOWN!" Pork Chop emphasized. Vert scoffed.

"You Maniacs afraid of a little music?" Vert asked, ready for a fight with Pork Chop. Wylde stepped in.

"Maniacs ain't afraid of nothing, especially trash like you." Wylde said, more talking to his brother than Vert. Kurt stepped out of his car.

"You think you could take me? Little brother." Kurt asked, emphasizing the 'little' part. Wylde deathly stepped up to Kurt's face.

"Yeah. I learned how in PRISON!" Wylde said lunging for Kurt. Their fight was stopped short when the warning alarm went off.

"The following drivers will enter the realm. Taro Kitano, Shirako Takamoto, Vert Wheeler, Nolo Passaro, Kurt Wylde, Mark Wylde, Mitchell McClurg, Speed T, Alex Wing, Cat Wing, Maxine Razza, Roxanne Jones." Dr Tezla called out. Each member either high fived or cheered. Kurt and Wylde gave each other death glares, and grabbed their helmets.

Vert, Taro and Kurt had regular blue or black (Taro) racing helmets; Monkey's looked like a bike helmet. Speed's had flaming cheetahs on hers. Wylde had a skull on his and Shirako's helmet had headphones attached to the insides. Cat had Angel wings on hers, while her sister had Phoenix wings on hers. Roxy had a jaguar on hers and Max had a wolf on hers. Tezla mumbled to himself 'what?'

Wow, lots and lots of talking. And know what's funny? I knew almost all those lines by heart…..yeah….I know. Anyway as I mentioned, if you guys can give me any advice let me know and….. grovel I'm SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG! cries okay I feel better….Please REVIEW! Catherine T who has missed you all…

PS Maybe I should mention the next chapter is about the Micro Realm (all on  so any ideas…..I can get moving again… Ja ne and THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!


	18. Chapter 15 NOTE

NOTE

Yea uh huh my website got deleted in chapter 15

w w w . A c c e l e p e d i a . c o m

CATHERINE TAKAMOTO -

PS I'm starting another story and I wanna know what you guys think…

_Kat opened up the manila folder with boredom and fatigue. Slipping out the pounds of paper from the folder, she caught a few words or sentences here and there._

"_Congratulations...accepted to a private school…in Japan…we look foreword" _

_Kat immediately became uninterested with all the other boring detail, until something else caught her eye. I was pulsating a faint blue and white mist, swirling just above the shadow black text. She blinked a few times to make sure her vision was correct._

"_Welcome to the Spirit Detective Academy Miss Katherine Highland."_

"_Hey Sean what does this say to you?" Kat asked, looking over to her Chemistry partner and maybe only senior friend. She pointed to the words she had just read; now things were becoming interesting._

"_It says… 'We look foreword to seeing you at…some Japanese name. Why?" He said, slightly confused and slightly bored._

"_That can't be right it says Spirit on there, right" Kat asked, feeling slightly alarmed._

"_Nope, nothing about spirits." He said, and turned back to his chemistry homework._

_Kat stared down at the paper again._

"_What the hell is going on?"_

Well, let me know what you think, I'll explain the whole thing later after I hear how it is..


	19. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Author's NOTE for revision

Holy Crap, it's been what a year since my last update and I have a bit of news to share with you all.

First off I want to say thanks to all those who gave me support and wonderful criticism, and to all the new fans I've gained. Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!

Honestly after re-reading my story I came to the conclusion that I didn't like it very much. It felt rushed and the characters weren't developed how I wanted them to be, and that made me loose interest for oh, say, almost a year!

I'm not going to stop writing the story; in fact I'm actually revising it and making it flow better. The plot line will be more developed and the characters won't be as rushed. Plus I've taken a writing class so hopefully it will sound better and more realistic for you wonderful readers!

So don't worry it WILL be up dated soon. Second of all I've been very busy so updated won't be frequent but they will happen. Infinity of 'thank you' will not express how much I appreciate you guys.

Plus I also plan to do another Acceleracers story as well which I will put the prologue up soon as well.

I'm back, and better than ever…

THANK YOU!

Catherine Takamoto version 2


	20. AUTHORS NOTE ITS HERE

Hola guys

Hola guys!

FOR ALL THOSE WAITING FOR WILD ANGELS, THE REVISED VERSION IS NOW UP!

It's called Chrome Angels, SO CHECK IT OUT!

CTV2


End file.
